Percia Jackson The years in Arda
by Quryuu
Summary: Bilbo returned to the Shire after the BOFA. With him he brought Percia. This is a story of adventures through the years. (This follows Percia Jackson and the Quest for Triton's Heart)
1. Chapter 1

Summary: After the Quest, Bilbo returned home, bringing a newly stranded Percia with him. These are some of the events that happen in the years after the BOFA and before LOR.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 1: A Small Holiday

Bilbo sighed happily as he sat back in his makeshift chair. Percia had propped up a large umbrella for him so he could enjoy a true 'Beach Experience' as she called it. At first he had been apprehensive about coming near the ocean, having never liked large bodies of water. He was a Hobbit and they tended not to swim well, or at all. The whole episode of escaping the Elven prison in Mirkwood was quite enough water time for him, thank you very much. However, he found he couldn't say no to this trip when he saw how excited it made Percia.

The last three years had been difficult for both of them since the end of their journey to Erebor and the Battle of the Five Armies. Bilbo had lost the friendships he had made with the other members of the company, and the possibility of love with their leader. Percia had lost even more, becoming stranded here in their world, aiding them in their time of need, even the one who had in turn broken her heart. The return trip had been difficult as they had few supplies and winter had begun.

Coming back to the Shire had been bitter sweet. He had missed his home, but it no longer seemed as bright and comforting now that he'd seen the world. It certainly hadn't helped that Lobelia had stolen his ancestral home. For a long moment he considered reclaiming it and throwing the shrew out. But he'd seen the small twitch of fear in her eyes at losing her new home, and she did have young ones. His mother had always said Bag End was meant for a family. Of course she had meant his children, but this would do as well. The look on Lobelia's face when he stated she could keep Bag End as long as she allowed him to gather what belongings he wanted to keep was priceless.

Percia had argued, but relented to his decision in the end. The place had too many memories and he felt he needed a fresh start. So he moved them to Buckland finding a nice Smial near the river since Percia liked being near water. It was a nice small three-bedroom home, allowing him to keep a study so he could continue his writings. They were actually quite well off since they stopped by to pick up the goods from the Troll horde, though the smell was horrible. Percia did work though, helping with repairs to homes or doing odd jobs. Mostly she became a baby sitter for the large amount of fauntlings running amuck. Often she could be found telling them stories or teaching them numbers. Though there were times she would patrol the borders protecting them from random threats. He was quite pleased that the Hobbits accepted her into their community. The Bounders especially enjoyed her company.

Still he found after his adventure he just could not sit still for long, and soon the two would take small trips, sometimes being gone for only a week, sometimes much longer. He would compile what he learned into books, making a pretty penny on them.

Over time though he noted that Percia seemed more down than usual. She would often speak of the ocean back home, in her world, which is what decided this current venture. While he probably would have liked to avoid the Blue Mountains, in case any of Thorin's kin there decided the banishment extended there as well, he knew it was safer to travel to the sea on that path than elsewhere. The Grey Havens and Lindon were close in case they needed supplies or an emergency cropped up. Plus he had wanted to see another Elven city.

It was quite impressive and Percia enjoyed walking through their harbor and inspecting the different ships. They even met the great shipwright Cirdan. Who seemed curious about Percia's innate knowledge of all things sea-related.

Finally they made their way to the beach of the Great Sea. Percia had said the Gulf of Lune was perfectly fine, but he knew he had made the right decision the moment she set eyes on the vast ocean. Her whole being seemed to light up, and her body relaxed as if all of the world's problems disappeared.

He was also glad to see it just to say he had. The view was magnificent and he had to admit the sound of the crashing waves was oddly soothing.

"WOOHOO!"

Blinking out of his thoughts he watched as Percia rode the strange shaped board on top of the waves before losing balance and falling into the water. Thankfully this had not been the first time or he'd be suffering another heart attack. Sure enough she popped out of the water laughing happily and preparing to go again. He shook his head fondly.

Earlier she had swum rather far out playing with some sea creatures she indicated were known as Dolphins in her world. They were strange but friendly, not that he went out for a swim, he drew the line at simply putting his toes in the water. But they had been interesting, jumping out of the water and playing with Percia for hours.

"So this is where you two got off to." The familiar voice startled him as no one had ventured this way in the past two days they'd been camped there.

Turning he found Strider, a Ranger and friend, walking calmly towards him, a few other Rangers and even some Elves following him further back.

"Well, she needed a holiday and it seems to agree with her," Bilbo said sagely, smiling broadly at the other. "It's good to see you Strider. I hope you are well?"

"Indeed I am," he replied, smiling when he heard Percia's laughter ring through the air. "And it is good to see her not so depressed."

"Ah, you had noticed as well?" Not that it surprised the Hobbit. Strider had practically adopted Percia as a little sister after the two met, though neither spoke of exactly what happened during their misadventure. He had become another member of their rag-tag family, dropping in for a visit when he could, or even joining them on a few of their 'adventures'.

"I did. I am glad you found something to cheer her up." He flinched when she crashed into the waves again. "Though I am not sure about the safety of this venture."

Bilbo chuckled. "Believe me I made her promise she would not end up hurt or she would not be doing whatever it is she is doing. I think she called it surfing?"

"Another strange pastime from her world?"

"Apparently," he hummed. "So what brings you here? Were you looking specifically for us?"

"No." He shook his head before indicating to the group behind him, the members watching in shocked fascination as Percia managed to ride another large wave. "There have been more sightings of sea creatures in the area than normal and they wanted to see if something was causing that. Now we know." He motioned towards Percia, well aware of her ability to attract any animals associated with the sea or water in general.

"It's not causing a problem is it," he asked worriedly. "She can ask them to not come in so close if there is a problem."

"I think they are more curious than anything," he chuckled in response, glancing at what looked like a few Elven scholars talking animatedly as they saw something in the distance. Following their gaze they could make out large creatures coming up occasionally, spitting water into the air.

"Oh, Percia called those whales," Bilbo explained helpfully, not aware the Elves had heard him and were making their way over. "She said they are similar to a species in her world called Blue Whales. Very large, but harmless unless attacked."

"Master Hobbit, can you tell us more about these… Whales?"

Bilbo looked startled to see the Elves around them, having not been aware of their approach. Strider laughed at his friend's predicament but didn't step in to help. He learned a long time ago not to come between a scholar and information they wanted.

"STRIDER!"

He braced himself, just barely catching the body that slammed into his. He would get her back later for getting his clothes wet, but for now he returned the hug.

"Hello pipsqueak," he greeted with his usual endearment. Not that it was inaccurate. He was over six foot tall, where she barely reached over five foot.

"I'm not that short," she huffed punching him lightly on the shoulder.

"What are you wearing," he demanded, taking on the protective big-brother tone.

Looking down she took in the dark blue tank top and shorts she wore. Another thing she missed about her world was bathing suits. "What? I am perfectly covered. Well the important bits anyway," she conceded at this look. "This is nothing. In my world there are things women wear that have half this amount of material and is perfectly acceptable."

"Yes, well they are not my little sister," he growled, sending a glare at some of the younger Rangers, who looked away very quickly. Picking up the towel sitting nearby he wrapped her in it protectively, ignoring her complaints. "I cannot believe Bilbo let you wear this in public."

Percia rolled her eyes at his over-protective tendencies. "Please, it's not like anyone else was here before now."

"Oh take it easy on him Percia, you know he's worried some vagrant is going to snatch you up and run away with you," Halbarad stated as he came over to them, a smirk painting his rugged features. "It's a big-brother's job to fuss over their little sisters, especially the pretty ones." He leaned down receiving a hug from the girl; ignoring the glare Strider sent his way.

"Like that's ever going to happen," she chided playfully. "So what brings you all to our little beach party?"

Strider explained the situation with the sea creatures and Percia blushed in embarrassment.

"Sorry, I didn't know it wasn't normal for them to be around here," she apologized. "I can tell them to go if you're worried about them…"

"NO!" She jumped at the exclamation from the Elves.

"Please my lady, we would like to learn more about them. It is so rare to see such creatures this close to the mainland," one of the scholars explained hastily, not wanting to miss this opportunity.

"Ah, okay… If you want I can call some of the smaller ones closer? But you'd have to go into the water, as they are still too big to come into the shallows and I don't want them to get stuck…"

The Elves eagerly took her up on her offer, many stripping off their heavier robes and their boots following her into the water. Strider and Halbarad just laughed choosing to join Bilbo under his umbrella, enjoying some of the snacks he brought. A few of the younger Rangers joined the group in the water, amazed at the different fish and animals Percia called forth. Their exclamations and delighted laughter bringing a sense of peace to the older Rangers.

"It's so easy to forget how young she really is," Bilbo murmured as he watched the group. "She's usually so mature, but it's nice to see her let go for a bit."

"Indeed. The same could be said of our young recruits," Halbarad agreed.

"It's also nice to see the Elves surprised for once," Strider added, chuckling as one of the scholars yelped when a dolphin nudged him playfully.

"True," Bilbo acknowledged. "Aside from the twins, I don't think I've ever seen Elves so playful."

"We often forget in our old age how to be carefree." The new voice had all three males starting.

"Lord Cirdan." Strider and Halbarad started to rise only for the older Elf to wave them off. Behind him more Elves stood, many holding various supplies and a few starting to erect tents.

"I hope you don't mind if we join you this evening," he spoke to Bilbo. "But I couldn't help my curiosity, nor deny my people such an opportunity."

"Of course not," Bilbo assured him, quite flustered that such a high ranking individual would be joining them. "It is an honor. And Percia loves sharing the wonders of the sea with others. She often says people don't appreciate the true beauty of the ocean."

"Many do not," the Elf lord agreed. "I have always thought it was a world all its own. So much of the world is covered by water that we may never know what actually exists down there."

Bilbo nodded. "You'd have to speak to Percia, but she told me in her world her father had a palace under the ocean, and she spoke of things that seem quite unreal. I wish I had some of her drawings, they are absolutely amazing."

"Elrond mentioned she was a child of the sea," he murmured. "It appears he meant it more literally than I thought. I would enjoy speaking with her more."

The group enjoyed the remaining daylight and Percia even coaxed Bilbo into the shallows so he too could pet a dolphin. He had not found it funny when the animal blew water on him, despite how much the others laughed. Even Cirdan joined them, his ancient eyes full of joy as he held a small starfish.

That evening they had a large bonfire and a small feast. The Elves listened raptly as Percia described creatures from her world and explained some of the animals they had seen today. Cirdan even told stories of some he had seen when he ventured further out on ships during trading missions. He had a particularly funny story about Lord Gil-Galad and a particularly amorous octopus that had many in stitches.

It was in the middle of Percia explaining about the Ophiotaurus when they heard it.

"Mooooo!"

"That's exactly what it sounded like," Percia exclaimed in surprise.

"Moo!"

"It seems to be coming from the water," Cirdan stated calmly, though even he looked slightly startled.

Everyone turned to look, the moonlight and bonfire making it easier for their eyes to see the form of a large creature half shaped like a cow and the other half shaped like a serpent. Its doe eyes caught sight of them calling out even more earnestly.

"It can't be," Percia muttered moving quickly to the animal lounging in the surf. Upon closer inspection her suspicion was proved correct. "Bessie!"

"Moooo!" The creature cuddled against her, it's cow like nose nudging against her cheek in pseudo kisses. In response Percia hugged the creature close rubbing behind his ears.

"Hey big guy," she greeted happily. "What are you doing here? I thought you were living it up in Olympus?"

"Mooo." Bessie rolled slightly showing her a large bag hanging from a strap hooked around his neck.

"So this is the noble creature you told us about," Cirdan asked as he kneeled next to Bessie, carefully petting him and earning a full on tail wag for his efforts. The others gathered around, staring in aw at the Ophiotaurus.

"Yeah. But I'm not sure how he came to be here," she stated softly, slowly releasing the bag tied to said animal.

"Well didn't you say he could travel to any body of water he chose," Bilbo reminded her. "Perhaps that includes bodies of water not in your old world?"

"The why not show up in the Brandywine?"

"Maybe it is easier to come to a large body of water such as an ocean, than a river," Strider added thoughtfully.

"Moo!"

"I think he's telling you you're right," Halbarad stated dryly, eyes wide as he looked at the legendary beast.

Percia open the canvas rucksack finding several things inside and a note on top. Opening it she steeled herself to read the words, not surprised to find them in ancient Greek, thus easy for her to read.

"It's from my family. It's a care package." Her voice caught on the last words showing how much this meant to her. "They had to wait for some alignment of the stars or something before they could send Bessie. They wanted me to know they hadn't forgotten me…"

Bilbo placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. Knowing what he did about her past, he knew this meant a lot to her. "Well then, thank you very much for making the journey Bessie. Will you be staying long or do you have to go back soon?"

"Mooo…" The creature gave them a sad look, indicating he did not have much time.

"Well then, how about you write them a quick note Percia. I'm sure they would love that," the Hobbit instructed breaking the girl out of her sad thoughts.

"You're right! Wait right here Bessie! I'll be right back!" She darted off to her things where she always carried paper and some ink. She also had a few things she had made, mostly bracelets with some pretty stones, but it was something. While she wrote a letter to her family the others kept Bessie entertained. The Elves especially fawned over the creature, much to his enjoyment.

When she was done she found a plastic seal bag in her new sack that she could put the letter and her presents in. Making sure it was sealed tightly she returned to Bessie and carefully attached the bag to the strap around the Creatures neck.

"Can you take this back to them for me? I'd really appreciate it." Bessie nodded in agreement, nuzzling her again. "Thanks big guy. You be safe on your trip okay?"

"Moo!" With one last wave of his tail he pushed off back into the water disappearing from view.

"Come on," Bilbo urged them. "You can look over your care package by the fire."

Slowly Percia followed him and the others back to the campsite, her mind another world away.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: There be Elves

"Move over Pip!"

"You move over, Merry!"

"Shush! They'll hear you!"

"Are those really elves Mr. Frodo?"

"They have to be Sam," the young Hobbit turned to his friend a wide grin etched across his features. "See how tall they are and how they glow? Uncle Bilbo says that's what elves look like."

"Do you know where they're going," Merry asked his cousin, small round face barely hidden by the leaves of the bushes the four faunts hid in.

"No, but they look like they're headed west so maybe Lindon? Uncle Bilbo says there's a city there. He and Percia went there a few seasons ago on holiday," the other replied, his bright blue eyes wide with curiosity and joy as they continued to watch the group of elves move down the road.

"Do you think they have food?" This came from Pippin, unsurprisingly.

"You just ate half an hour ago," Sam huffed in annoyance.

"But I'm hungry," he whined pitifully, hazel eyes pleading.

"Then you're lucky I found you to take you rascals home," a new voice stated wryly causing all four faunts to jump in shock. Four pairs of eyes looked upward to find Percia standing behind them in her hunting garb, arms crossed and one brow raised in question.

"Uh…" Ever the spokes-Hobbit of this little group of troublemakers Frodo tried to find the words to exonerate them; however he knew very well there would be no escaping punishment this time.

"Well said," Percia drawled, far more amused than she let on. Granted it was hard to remain mad with any faunt. Hobbits were just far too cute, especially when they were under the age of ten, like these four. They were just so tiny and innocent with big eyes, curly mops of hair and little pudgy bellies. Made her want to just sweep them in her arms and cuddle.

No, she had to be strong! These four had been missing for a good 36 hours sending their parents into an uproar. Even the Tooks and Brandybucks, known for their trouble making, were in a tizzy over the missing children.

"In any case, you four have your parents completely riled up," she stated dryly allowing a small smirk. "Quite the feat given just who your parents are, but true in any case. So I'm afraid you will have to say goodbye to the elves and head on home." At this she nodded to a few of the warriors that had scattered up and down the caravan line to protect the civilians, noting a few of them had been surprised at their presence. They likely had not even sensed the four children. Hobbits could be practically invisible if they wanted.

"Aw…" Sometimes she wondered if the children practiced together to get the perfect sync they currently displayed.

"We just wanted to see the Elves," Frodo muttered sadly, the other three following his cue to hang their heads a bit. It pulled at her heartstrings to see how pathetic they looked. Their eyes peeked up at her from behind the curtains of curls.

Percia tried to hold out. She really did, but she was only human and even most of the gods from her world would have folded to those looks. "Fine," she groused rubbing her eyes to stave off a headache. "But only for five more minutes then we leave, understood?"

All four promised, heads nodding enthusiastically before they retook their former positions watching the elves pass by. Of course several had heard the exchange given their enhanced hearing and were sending smiles towards the small group of hidden faunts. Though it seemed silly to hide since Percia was standing in plain view, and the elves clearly knew they were there.

"Where do they come from, Ms. Percia," Sam asked innocently. As such she bit off her first reaction to make a sly remark about mating habits. Clearly she was missing her cousins if she was reverting to such childish thoughts.

"Well, the ones dressed in the blue, brown and maroon warrior garbs are from Rivendell. That is where Lord Elrond lives," she explained calmly not the least bit perturbed when a few sent looks her way.

"He let you and Uncle Bilbo and the Dwarves stay there didn't he," Frodo piped in happily.

"That he did," she agreed before moving on. "The ones in the green, brown and tan uniforms are from Mirkwood, under the rule of King Thranduil."

"He threw you and the dwarves in his prison cells," Merry exclaimed also remembering the stories Bilbo told them. A few of the elves even stopped to listen.

"Well yes, but technically we were trespassing in their realm and it worked out in the end," she hedged not wanting to tell the whole story again, that was Bilbo's talent not hers.

"You mean when they joined forces with the dwarves and the men to fight in that battle," Pippin added his body squirming with unused energy.

"The Battle of the Five Armies, yes." Bilbo would scold her if she didn't try to educate them on the proper names of historical events.

"You fought with them didn't you Ms. Percia," Sam queried. The statement got a few more stares from the Elves, especially the warriors.

"I did," she confirmed before pressing forward to keep them from asking for details. They were way too young to subject to such knowledge. "Now the ones in the multitude of grays I have not had the pleasure of meeting, so I am afraid I do not know where they come from. The ones not dressed in warrior garb are likely civilians from the different realms making the journey west." A telltale tingle along her spine alerted her to the presence of others, though they did not seem dangerous. In fact she was sure they were members of the caravan trying to startle them. "Though perhaps our guests can give you more information."

This had all four turning to her, their eyes going wide once more staring a good foot over her head. Since there was no fear only wonder and awe she knew her assumptions of the identity of their guests was correct.

"How did you know we were there," a cultured voice sounded from her right, before another very similar one joined in from her left. "Few can tell when an Elf sneaks up on them."

"Honed senses," she drawled turning to the pair blinking slightly at the sight of identical faces staring down at her. Times like these she hated being short. Both were dressed in the warrior garb of Rivendell and they had the darker locks associated with those who dwelled there. The shape of their faces also seemed similar. "You two wouldn't happen to be related to Lord Elrond would you?"

Now it was their turn to blink. The one on the left grinned broadly after a moment. "His sons. Elledan." He nodded to his twin before introducing himself. "And I am Elrohir."

"Well met," Percia responded in kind. "I am Percia Jackson, and these rascals are Meriadoc Brandybuck, Peregrin Took, Samwise Gamgee and finally Frodo Baggins." All four boys bowed, as they should when their names were mentioned, still a bit star struck at see the Elves up close.

"Baggins you say?" Elrohir queried. "We met a Bilbo Baggins once, would you be related to him?"

Frodo just nodded too in awe to find his words.

"It is a pleasure to meet you boys," Elledan greeted squatting down to their level a kind grin on his face. "You had some questions about Elves?"

"Oh you're gonna regret that," Percia mumbled under her breath, though the twins clearly heard it. Their curiosity for the statement was sated when the variable floodgates opened and they found themselves being interrogated by the fauntlings. Thankfully the four had enough manners to only ask one question at a time, otherwise she doubted the brothers would have been able to get any words out.

"I thought I had heard a rather annoying sound." A new and very familiar voice, to Percia at least, broke from the tree line announcing another elf. "I should have guessed it would be _you_."

Ignoring the curious stares of the children and Elrond's sons she turned to face the tall lithe form of Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood and a thorn in her side.

"With what little brain cells _you_ have it doesn't surprise me you could not puzzle it out," she retorted just as dryly, posture taking on a slightly challenging stance. Ever since 'officially' meeting the prince after her fight with Smaug the two had _not_ gotten along. His comments about her choice in companions, specifically the Dwarves, did not endear him to her good graces. Their dealings continued with a healthy dose of sarcasm and distain through the battle and ensuing aftermath. In the face of such devastation their animosity had cooled to a more mild dislike and semi-respect.

Legolas smirked actually enjoying the banter. Ever since the battle he had not found anyone willing to match words with him. Not since Tauriel… No he would not think of that, it still brought anger to his heart when his mind went there. Regardless, everyone, even his father, seemed to treat him with extra care, as if he would snap at any moment. But not Percia; she gave as good as she got. This was the reason he'd come on this journey after learning she was still in this world. He had to verify it for himself.

"Perhaps I hoped I had misheard in an attempt to save myself from your presence. Finding proof you still walk this land pains my heart," he shot back smugly.

"Yes, well I had hoped a spider had finally gotten lucky, but here I find you still torturing others with your existence."

As the two continued snipping at one another with more creative insults, the children and elves watched on part in worry and part in confusion. Elledan had planned to step in when the two really started going, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him. He glanced up to find Calanon, one of Legolas' warriors, watching the scene with a glint of hope in his eyes.

/My friend, should we not stop them?/ While he did not know how the two in front of him knew each other, he had never known Legolas to act so churlishly with another, especially not a female.

/No, this is the most animated I have seen him in years./ Calanon actually smiled a little. /Not since before the Dwarves retook Erebor. While not necessarily the best way to act, at least he is showing some kind of emotion./

Elledan paused in thought. It was true the Mirkwood prince had been far more subdued and listless these past years. Most had thought it was due to the losses from the battle, as many had died that day. However, Elledan thought it had more to do with the rumor of his childhood friend spurning his affection for another, but no one had ever confirmed this. Eying his friend closely he could see there was a certain spark to Legolas that had been missing the few times they had seen him these past years.

/Is it just me or do they remind you of children pulling pigtails,/ Elrohir muttered next to him, grey eyes avidly watching the pair verbally battling before them.

Elledan blinked taking in the scene with this thought in mind. Sure enough, though their words could be considered highly insulting, neither looked truly mad and in fact their posture indicated the opposite. Granted he highly doubted either would admit it if they even realized it.

Calanon chuckled. /It is said his father and mother acted much the same in the early days of their acquaintance. I am just glad the Prince is finally behaving more like himself, and hope he will continue to do so./

"Arg! You are so irritating," Percia growled pointing an accusing finger at the blond. Turning on her heal she moved towards their audience. "I don't have time for this! I need to get these four home."

"Please do run along," the prince coyly commanded, clearly pleased with himself. "We wouldn't want you to get hurt by some dangerous obstacle, like a tree root."

"That was _one_ time!" She had spun around defensively only to see his wide grin which spiked her ire. "How did you even find out about that anyway?"

"A mutual friend was kind enough to share," he replied slyly. "Given what I know of you I wasn't too surprised at your… clumsiness."

"I hope you get eaten by a fish!" She started herding the children back towards the Hobbiton saying polite farewells to the other elves nearby.

"I hope you fall in a mud pit," the blond elf shot back cheekily before making his way back to the main caravan, a small smirk still firmly in place.

The three elves who had observed the scene waved goodbye to the tiny Hobbits, though still kept an eye on their departing friend.

/They have no clue do they?/ Elrohir murmured thoughtfully.

/Not in the least./ Elledan nodded in agreement as he stood. Maybe on the trip back they should make a detour to the Shire?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Unexpected Company

Bilbo bustled around the small kitchen of his smial humming merrily to himself. This past winter had been a cold one, though not nearly as bad as the Fell Winter. Still Spring took a long time coming and he was ever so glad it had finally peaked through.

Percia had been both helpful and annoying through the long cold months. She would often go out traveling door to door to check on the other Hobbits, or deliver goods they needed. However, when stuck at home she fidgeted constantly with the boundless energy she contained. Even now at twenty-five she had more energy than a faunt. How she maintained such levels he did not know, but many were the times he threatened to tie her to a chair if she didn't stop.

Don't get him wrong, he loved the girl dearly; she was family after all. Yet sharing close quarters with anyone for an extended period of time became daunting. Truthfully it was likely one of the reasons he unconsciously refrained from courting anyone. He liked his space, thank you very much.

Now that the weather was warming and the sun stayed out longer he could throw her out with little guilt. Granted she always retaliated by dragging in as much mud and dirt as possible, but the slight reprieve was worth it.

Currently he was using the last reserves of their winter stores to bake breads and other treats to make way for the spring harvest supplies. One must always rotate their stock to keep their pantry properly maintained after all. Wouldn't want to leave something in there to rot and ruin the rest of the food. No self-respecting Hobbit would allow such.

Already he had spent the majority of the day in blissful silence, having kicked Percia out early that morning to go run the faunts around and give their parents some peace as well. It was a poorly kept secret in Buckland that the parents looked forward to hoisting their children off on Percia for hours at a time. The Green Lady knew none of them had that amount of energy to corral so many young Hobbits at once. Many were so thankful Bilbo could practically count on a fresh pie or cake as a thank you from the haggard parents. This in turn helped him keep his 'little monster' happy so he considered it all good in his book.

A loud knock at the door startled him from his thoughts. Frowning he made his way towards the door. He wasn't expecting company and it certainly wasn't teatime. Percia would never knock unless her hands were full and even then she'd never be so polite about it. So who could it be?

Opening the door he was taken back years to the first time an unexpected visitor had shown up. Shaking his head slightly he refocused on the Dwarf standing before him, who was notably not Dwalin. This Dwarf was younger with fiery red hair, much like Gloin's and the start of a fine beard. He had an axe strapped to his back and some smaller throwing axes at his side.

His dark eyes studied Bilbo before he bowed in greeting. "Gimli, son of Gloin at your service." His voice was deep and slightly gravely, but not quite to the level of his father.

"Bi-Bilbo Baggins, at yours," he replied somewhat hesitantly. Really this was quite a shock. It'd been years since he'd last seen any of the company and they had not parted on the best of terms. So why would Gloin's son be at his door?

"So it is you," he stated happily, grin broadening much to the Hobbit's surprise. Leaning back he turned to look down the road. "Amad! I found him!"

Blinking at the rather loud announcement, Bilbo leaned out a bit to see a group of Dwarrow heading towards them. He didn't recognize any of them, but he couldn't help the slight feeling of dread. Were they here to punish him for his actions against the Company?

"Took us a long time it did," Gimli rambled on happily. His tone suggested he wasn't upset with Bilbo. "Da told us all about you in his letters. We figured we'd stop by on the way to Erebor, but you weren't at Bag End like they all said. The Hobbit lass living there was quite unpleasant and refused to even talk to us she did. Luckily we ran into a nice gardener."

"Yes… well Lobelia is not the most… welcoming of Hobbits," he responded faintly.

Gimli chortled happily, so much like his father before him. Bilbo felt a sweeping sensation of wistfulness at the sound.

"Ah, here they are. This lovely lady is my mother, Lady Kami," he introduced a rather stout Dwarrowdam, with an equally lavish beard full of beads and adornments, though she chose to wear more travel ready clothing. She looked exactly like Gloin described her the many, many times he spoke of his family.

"Madame," he bowed politely receiving one in return.

"This is Lady Mora, and two of her little ones, Embur and Hobur, Bombur's wife and children. The others are with the caravan, running amok I'm sure," Gimli confided mischievously.

"Madame, ladies," he greeted the three giving a very warm smile for the two little girls hiding behind their mother's legs. Bombur's wife was surprisingly small for a Dwarrowdam, especially one who had four children that he knew of. Her hair was a golden color, and her children had strawberry blond, a perfect mix of both parents' coloration.

"And of course the Lady Dis, Princess of Erebor," Gimli announced proudly.

"Your highness," he kept his voice as even as possible but it was hard. She looked so much like Thorin with her long dark hair and clear blue eyes. However, he could see much of her sons in her as well. She certainly bore herself as a member of the House of Durin. Even dressed as a warrior instead of a lady she exuded a commanding presence, just like Thorin.

"Master Baggins, it is an honor to meet you at last." Her voice was smooth and cultured, yet far warmer than her brothers. "I have heard much about you from my sons."

"I can assure you most of it is probably exaggerated," he stated wryly. Despite his wariness at their arrival he was a Baggins, and Baggins always treated their guests properly. "But please come in. I have some biscuits ready and plenty of tea to share."

The children lit up at his offer, both looking to their mother with pleading eyes. Bilbo couldn't help smiling at that reminded of his own cousins and the many faunts that often visited for baked goods and a story.

"That is very kind of you Master Baggins," Dis responded kindly, though she was slightly startled by his offer. After everything she had learned from her sons and the others she had expected the Hobbit to be wary of them, if not hostile. When he had not responded to any of the letters the Company sent and most came back unopened, they had begged their mother to check on him to at least make sure he was safe. Dis had no problem with this as she felt she owed the Hobbit her own personal thanks, knowing full well her sons would be in the Halls of their Fathers if not for him. Their trip into the Shire had been enlightening, especially their stop at the supposed home of the burglar. Many wrongs had been done to Bilbo, wrongs which were on the shoulders of her people, yet he welcomed them happily if a bit cautiously.

"Please, just call me Bilbo."

Her sons were correct; Master Baggins was a singular being. "Only if you call me Dis."

In very short order he had his guests in his dining room enjoying tea, biscuits and a few finger sandwiches he whipped up. The two girls were also enjoying a few of the toys he kept around for his young visitors. The conversation was very polite as he enquired about the company glad to hear they had all been doing so well. It hurt he had never heard from them, yet he could not blame them either.

With the girls occupied on the floor playing their games the conversation took on a slightly different tone.

"I must admit that my visit today is a bit more exploratory," Dis admitted quietly. "I have received many letters from my sons about you, and even from my brother. I wanted very much to meet one of the heroes that helped reclaim our home and more importantly kept my foolish kin alive."

Bilbo blushed brightly. "I'm no hero. I was just doing what any of them would have done."

Kami snorted. "Traveling across the world, fighting goblins and orcs, facing Azog head on and bandying words with a dragon with no one to back you up? Oh aye, anyone would have done that," she remarked sarcastically. Apparently she believed in bluntness the same as her husband. "And all for a home not your own."

"Yes well… when you put it that way," he hedged not sure how to answer. "I admit at first it was just a chance to see the world. Then… well they do sort of grow on you, that lot. I wanted them to get their home back, simple as that."

This time Gimli and Kami both snorted in disbelief at his words, but not in a cruel way. It seemed they felt he was understating his actions.

"Yet you lost your home in the process," Dis cut in steadily, her eyes reading him like a book. Bilbo sat up a bit straighter. This was the savvier Durin; he could feel it. She would catch things others would have missed, much like his own mother. "You were also unjustly banished by my dunderheaded brother."

"He had his reasons, and I was not innocent of the crime, though my intentions were pure," he argued. "As for Bag End… Lobelia has many children; I do not. It didn't feel right taking it back from them." The Dwarves looked like they would protest but Bilbo stopped them. "I also felt I needed a new start. There were many memories there and at the time I could not bear them. Please do not be upset on my behalf, we are actually quite happy here."

"We," Mora asked softly. "Have you married then?"

Bilbo didn't notice the way the others' eyes sharpened on him as he turned to Bombur's wife.

"What? Oh no. I'm forever a bachelor I'm afraid," he chuckled ruefully. More unnoticed looks passed between his guests. "I was talking about my housemate…"

The sudden opening of the front door interrupted him, soon followed by a loud thump and a tired groan.

"Well this is a red letter day," he stated jovially. "Do my ears deceive or have the faunts tired _you_ out?"

"There's like a hundred more of them," came the exhausted protest. "I swear Beorn was right, Hobbits are bunnies! You certainly breed like them!"

Bilbo rolled his eyes clearly used to such statements. "Well come into the dining room, there's food and we have guests. So mind your manners."

"Yes mother." The slightly tart reply had the females giggling, remembering their own children's antics. Really though the Hobbit was very mothering. They could see why the young ones of the Company had grown fond of him.

The Dwarves were honestly expecting a young Hobbit, not the human that appeared in the doorway. She was slightly taller than Dis who shared her brother and youngest son's height, with long ink black hair and stunning sea-green eyes. She was dressed casually, and clearly had been outside playing given the amount of dirt and grass stains she sported. When she set eyes upon them her easy-going stance changed to a guarded position, proving she was far more dangerous than originally presented. Her eyes had also grown slightly colder and far more watchful.

Dis knew immediately who this was. The warrior girl from another world, who had joined the Company and had relations with her youngest though he chose to skirt the issue more often than not. Fili had explained everything to her, and she had a very specific lecture in mind for Kili when she arrived in Erebor. But she had been thought to have returned to her world after the battle…

Mentally the princess snorted. A lot of things had been assumed about these two, and she was coming to see she could not trust anything others 'knew' about either.

"Percia, I'd like you to meet Lady Dis, Lady Mora, Lady Kami and Master Gimli," Bilbo introduced calmly, though he kept his eye on the girl. "And of course these two lovely ladies, Hobur and Embur."

The ice in her eyes thawed upon seeing the two children, and she relaxed enough to lose the dangerous vibe she had been projecting. Gimli hadn't seemed to notice, but the three matrons did. This was not a woman to trifle with.

"Pleasure to meet you," she greeted softly pushing back the initial anger she had felt upon seeing the Dwarves. Percia had yet to fully forgive Thorin for banishing Bilbo or the others for standing by and doing nothing. She understood the whole issue of the gold-sickness to a point, but it rubbed her raw still six years later.

"I thought you went home once your quest was done," Gimli blurted much to the dismay of the females. Trust the male Dwarf to stick his foot in it.

Percia studied the young male for a moment before a large grin broke out on her face. "You're Gloin's son. I can definitely see the resemblance now." The young Dwarrow puffed up with pride while the three matrons breathed a sigh of relief. "Sadly there was an interruption in my returning home, but I was able to complete my quest so no harm."

"Are you the one who healed everybody after the battle," a small voice to her right asked when she sat at the table. Turning she found both of the young girls looking at her in awe.

"Um, yes that was me. At least I healed as many as I could. There were some beyond my skill," she advised gently.

"Unca Bofa said you jup-ped on ta dagon," the other stated excitedly her two missing front teeth explaining the slightly garbled words.

"Not one of my best ideas," she mumbled self-consciously. "But Bilbo snuck into the dragon's horde; far more brave a deed if you ask me."

"Oh no, I think you should tell the story of you _jumping on the dragon_ ," Bilbo suggested in the way most parents do when a child was about to admit some wrongdoing, even if unwittingly.

She chuckled nervously and tried to refrain but the excited pleas of the girls and even Gimli had her telling them of her stance against the dragon. The younger Dwarves all listened enraptured by the tale. Soon the afternoon was spent telling various tales from the journey, allowing the Dwarrow a different perspective, though they certainly kept the dangerous parts edited for young ears. As the day dwindled Bilbo invited his guests for dinner and to stay the night. He might not have much room but they were more than welcome. The elders tried to resist but the Hobbit had his way in the end.

Once dinner was eaten and cleaned up and the others were resting by the fire, Bilbo regaling the younger ones with another story, Dis slipped out to the small bench outside by the garden. The night still had the crisp cold of winter lingering on it, but not too much so she was comfortable smoking her pipe. Her mind mulled over everything she had learned this day.

Bilbo had not been ignoring the Company or even angry with them, surprisingly enough. He simply had not received their letters. Though why the fools felt letters were an appropriate way of apologizing instead of crawling here in person to beg forgiveness she did not know. Thorin could argue about leaving the kingdom unguarded all he wanted but Dis knew her brother was afraid to face the Hobbit. Before meeting the male she might have laughed at such a notion, now she had no doubt Bilbo could put her brother in his place. Something she would pay to see.

She also knew Bilbo still had feelings for her brother; feelings he had no idea were equally requited. Really it all boiled down to her brother being an idiot.

He had much to make up for with their burglar and to a slightly lesser extent Percia. She knew the girl was the one who had healed her boys and her stubborn brother. Fili had outright declared he owed her his life. Kili… Well her youngest owed the girl more than a simple thanks and apology.

"So have you found what you were looking for?" Percia's sudden presence startled Dis greatly, but she managed to refrain from jumping. Turning slightly she watched as the girl nimbly slid into the seat next to her, stretching her legs out lazily.

"Yes. And no," she admitted. At the other's querying glance she elaborated. "I was expecting to find a Hobbit in Bag End who had helped save my people's kingdom and the lives of my kin. I had expected the same Hobbit to be rightfully spiteful of my people for the actions of said kin. One who ignored any letters sent to him by those of the Company as a silent declaration of his hate." She took a deep breath to gather her thoughts. "Instead I find a kind forgiving Hobbit, who lost his home while he was saving mine, and still he welcomes me to his table and treats me like a friend. I find a warrior who should have returned to her world now stuck in ours, no doubt because of the actions of my kin. I find neither of you know about the attempted apologies of the others because you never received the letters sent. I find two people who have sacrificed much for my people and who have not received the true recompense owed them. And I do not know how to express my shame at that thought, or how to remedy it."

They sat in a deep silence for several minutes, neither quite sure what to say.

Until… "Letters? Really," Percia asked with a healthy hint of derision. Dis inclined her head in agreement to her assessment. "That is… such a _male_ thing to do."

Dis barked out a laugh. "Aye, indeed it is. Thank Eru they have us females to keep them in line. Usually anyway."

"I know a few that could use a good smack to the head," Percia mumbled, thinking particularly of a certain blond Elf.

"I can see why Kili was drawn to you," Dis stated suddenly. "I admit I was not pleased when I learned of the relationship through Fili's letters after the fact. I was even more displeased in how he handled the ending of your relations."

"I understood. Neither of us promised the other forever," Percia explained calmly, having gotten over that hurt many years ago. "The concept of soul mates is questionable in my world, but here it seems to hold more truth. And I would never come between him and his One. My biggest hurt was the loss of his friendship. Perhaps if circumstances had worked out differently we might have salvaged it, but it didn't."

"Many relationships might have been salvaged had circumstances worked differently," Dis hummed thoughtfully.

Percia eyed her for a moment before letting a slow smirk twist her lips. "Tall dark and grumpy had more feelings than friendship for our Hobbit, didn't he?"

A conspiratorial look was shot her way. "Not that he would admit. Likely feels they were unrequited before the gold-sickness and that he is undeserving now."

"Well the latter is not up to me, which he should be thankful for," she stated honestly. "However the former is vastly misinformed."

Dis hummed noncommittally and the two lapsed once more into a comfortable silence.

"So… did Fili ever marry his girl? He used to wax poetic about her some nights. Not as bad as Gloin and Bombur about their wives, mind you, but still pretty bad."

"Oh yes. He was supposed to wait until I arrived, but after the battle he wanted to waste no more time. I am told it was quite the party." Dis went on to explain what she had been told about the event, the two giggling at the antics of the Company.

When the group left the next morning to rejoin their caravan there were lots of hugs, or back slapping in Gimli's case, and even a few tears. Dis told Bilbo that he would always be welcome as her guest in Erebor, deciding to leave it up to Thorin to grow a backbone and come inform the Hobbit himself of the rescinded banishment.

The two watched until the small group had disappeared over the hill before returning to their normal routines. If there was a noticeable lift in Bilbo's steps Percia didn't mention it, but she was glad for it all the same.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Interrupted Meetings

Fili sighed quietly as he sat at the large table listening to Thranduil and Thorin making snide remarks to each other while Bard tried to mediate. Balin had long given up such a task, as neither King seemed able to act their ages.

Over the last seven years the kingdoms of Erebor and Dale had been rebuilt, with people coming from all over to settle. Bard had taken over the lordship, despite his initial protests. Thorin ruled Erebor in the same fashion he had back at Ered Luin, refusing to allow those of the old counsel to walk back in expecting power when they did nothing to earn it. Instead he gave most of the Company those positions, as well as those loyal few advisors who had stayed with Durin's folk through thick and thin. The laws and way of life reflected the very sensible style of living they had adopted in their time of exile from their grand home. Personally Fili preferred it. He would revolt if he was made to wear his 'finery' all the time.

Thankfully he had married as soon as Reyna had arrived at the mountain, and Kili was still enamored with his Elf. This helped to save them from the other dwarf lords throwing their eligible daughters at them, now that they had wealth again. As if he would marry someone after his title and position. Reyna loved Fili the dwarf, whether he had gold in his pockets or nothing but dirt, and that was perfect for him.

Slowly but surely the two ruined kingdoms had recovered and started to thrive even. Much to Thorin's ire a lot of this was thanks to the Elves of Mirkwood. Thranduil had stepped up, actually offering aid and not demanding anything in return. Tauriel mentioned it was likely due to the influence of his sons, but she did not say more.

Soon new treaties were worked between the kingdoms and they held a yearly meeting between all of the rulers, their heirs and advisors. This year it was being held in Mirkwood. Kili had gotten out of it, since Tauriel had determined it best not to return to the woodland realm despite Thranduil rescinding her banishment.

Speaking of those banished. His mother had finally come to Erebor with the last of their Kin, after making a stop in Hobbiton on the request of Kili and him. Their burglar had not responded to any of the missives the Company had sent over the years, not that they really blamed him. Thorin had eventually rescinded his banishment, but the Hobbit had not acknowledged this information or any of their attempts to contact him. If not for the continuing work to restore and run the kingdom the princes would have gone to check on the Hobbit themselves. The others had considered it as well, though something always came up needing their attention. Thankfully their mother had the opportunity.

Only she did not tell them much upon her arrival. She had only relayed that their burglar was alive and well, quite polite, he had not received the multiple letters they sent, and no she didn't tell him about the recanting of banishment as they should grow backbones and apologize to the Hobbit in person. She then loudly announced she considered Bilbo Baggins a good friend and any who harmed him would face her wrath. The look she leveled at Thorin when saying this spoke volumes.

Going to the others who had gone with their mother offered no insights as they had all agreed to not mention what was discussed with the Hobbit or why he had not received their letters. Not even Gimli, who had never been able to keep a secret from them before, would break the strange code of silence. Clearly their Hobbit had won them over as much as he had won the Company over during their journey.

Suddenly the doors to the counsel room slammed open bouncing slightly off the walls. Everyone jumped to their feet startled, only to see Legolas, Thranduil's youngest son, stomping past the table towards the bookcase on the far wall. No one said anything as they stared at the Prince, too stunned by his appearance.

"Strider," Thranduil spoke finally his voice a mixture of shock and confusion. Fili turned to see there was a man standing in the doorway, trying very hard not to laugh. He wore the garb of the Rangers of the North. "Why is my son blue?"

That was a very good question. For Legolas was indeed a very vibrant shade of blue from the top of his once blond hair likely down to his feet, if the blue skin of his face and hands indicated anything. Mahal, even his clothes were a shade of blue.

"I am afraid he angered the wrong woman, King Thranduil," the ranger replied dryly, a highly amused grin stretching his lips. "He was warned. Repeatedly."

Fili could feel his own mirth rising, and several in the room were trying hard to stifle laughs, though he noted the Crown Prince Argalad did no such thing. Even now his shoulders were shaking with merriment. Slowly the others returned to their seats, though several kept glancing at the young Elf searching through the books with determination.

"Ion nin?" Thranduil now turned his attention to his son. He had not seen such fire in his child's eyes since the battle, though he did note a change for the better a few years prior. Still Legolas had not shown such passion since Tauriel broke his heart, and Thranduil was hesitant to stifle it. But his son was _blue_. "What are you searching for?"

"The trappers' book," he murmured distractedly.

"You really shouldn't," Strider spoke up addressing the prince. "Honestly, you started the whole game. Perpetuating it is only going to make it worse."

The Elf spun on one foot pointing sharply at the man. "I will _not_ lose to _her_! I am going to show that annoying mortal who is the better prankster! I don't care if her father is a god! I'm an Elf and a Prince of the Woodland Realm! She is not getting away with this!"

Once finished with his declaration he turned back to the shelves beginning his search again. Many of the Elves stared at him in shock, though some were giving his father looks, as if remembering something. The Dwarves and Men were also startled, more from seeing an Elf act anything less than completely composed. Many remember seeing the Prince in battle, and never had he acted with such emotion. It was quite a difference.

Bard muffled a laugh at the show. It reminded him of young boys teasing the girls they liked. Only they didn't like it when said girls retaliated. Clearly the prince had feelings for this woman, though the way he was going about it was all wrong. That is, if the prince even realized his feelings.

Wait. Mortal whose father is a god? No, it couldn't be her. Gandalf said she went home after the Battle. Then again the Wizard didn't exactly say her world… "The woman he is speaking of," he asked the ranger, trying hard not to squirm under the sharp heavy gaze of the young man. Something about him spoke of power and regal bearing, much like Thranduil and Thorin. Instinctually he knew this would not be a man to make an enemy of. Mentally shaking it off, he continued. "It wouldn't be Percia, would it?"

"Indeed, Master…"

"Bard, at your service."

"Strider, at yours," the man returned bowing slightly. "And yes. These past few years since he has learned of her residency in the west the two have continued to 'fight' and annoy one another. One would think an Elf Prince would learn his lesson after their last encounter involving a rather stagnant mud pool, but alas it does not appear so."

"That didn't count," Legolas snapped irritably though did not turn from his search.

"That's not possible," Fili interrupted his voice raspy with disbelief. "Percia returned to her world after the Battle. Gandalf said she finished her quest."

The ranger turned knowing eyes on the Dwarf Prince and Fili tried hard not to flinch. There was something very judging in those blue eyes. "She did finish her quest, as Gandalf said. However, she was unable to return home due to circumstances that are not mine to explain."

"Then where did she go?" This time the question came from Thorin. Fili glanced at his uncle slightly, seeing the pained regret etched in his eyes.

All of them had thought the strange girl from another world had left to return to hers. They knew she had been in the Battle. Mahal, she had literally saved Fili and Kili's lives, even Thorin's. She'd also healed countless others. Many in all three kingdoms owed her their lives that day. None had seen her leave, but Gandalf had verified she had left alive and well.

It seemed there was another member of their Company they had wronged in their quest to claim Erebor.

"She's with Bilbo isn't she," Balin stated quietly, looking older than he had in some time. The older Dwarf had regretted not being able to see Percia after Lake Town or Bilbo after he had been banished. Both had lost so much for them, and had not received the thanks they deserved.

"Aye," the ranger agreed. "Currently they are visiting Master Beorn, who would not appreciate any shenanigans on his property."

"Please," Legolas snorted dismissively. "Who do you think helped her with the dye?"

"But it is such a lovely color on you," Argalad informed him slyly, grinning as his baby brother threw a scowl in his direction.

Thranduil watched thoughtfully as Legolas and Argalad traded quips, the meeting practically forgotten. He remembered the young mortal with the strange powers. In fact many of his people had survived because of her. The Woodland Realm owed her a great deal, just as all three kingdoms did. Yet she had disappeared after healing all those she could from the Battle, and he had thought any ability to thank her for her actions beyond his reach, as he did not have the power to traverse entire worlds. Now he found that she had lost her chance to return to her home, her family. At least she had taken up with the Hobbit, who also deserved their thanks and appreciation.

Bilbo had done much to try and stop a war and though unsuccessful thanks to the orcs, he at least kept the original adverse parties from coming to blows. Thranduil had named him Elf Friend, to be treated with the highest honor should any of his people meet him. Now that he knew Percia had remained he would do the same for her. Though from the way his son was acting, she might become more than a 'friend' for his people.

Thranduil knew well that though he shared his mother's look, Legolas held many of his own personality traits. Most of them were thankfully not the bad traits, which he could admit to himself he did indeed have. But he definitely inherited his inability to properly identify his emotions. This 'adversity' with the girl mirrored his own actions when he first met his wonderful wife all those years ago. It took decades of petty fighting and bickering for them both to realize they were in love. From the looks of it, many of his advisors remembered those days. No, this apple did not fall far from the tree.

He had once told Tauriel he would not allow his son to court a lowly Sylvan elf. In truth he would have let his son court anyone if the feelings were genuine. But he knew what his son felt for Tauriel had not been the kind of love he thought it was. She was a true friend, a sister in all but blood, but she was not meant for his son as a mate. Now he wished she had been. For though he respected Percia, she was mortal and it never ended well for an Elf to love a mortal.

Thorin grit his teeth as he sat back in his chair, the weight of this new knowledge bearing down on him. So much had been lost for the quest to return Erebor to his people. Lives, homes, friendships had been sundered. Some had been repairable, others not so much. The worst was his own actions in the rift between him and his Burglar. He had tried to apologize through letters, which proved fruitless especially given his sister's announcement upon her arrival. Dis refused to share more information, though she had told him privately that he owed Bilbo more than he could ever imagine for what the Hobbit sacrificed for their kin.

He had had some comfort that Percia had returned to her home, her family after the battle. Though her reasons for joining the quest had been her own, she had been a member of the Company. Her actions had saved many along the way. He had no doubt Smaug would have killed more of the people of Lake Town if not for her intervention. The amount of lives she saved in the Battle alone had many wondering if she was in fact a goddess come to earth. All three kingdoms owed her greatly. But he owed her the most, for she had not only saved his life, but the lives of his precious nephews, whom would have died due to his foolishness. That action alone was priceless in his eyes. Though he had been unable to thank her like he should, at least she had returned to her own kin.

Only she hadn't. And he could not help but place the blame on himself, regardless of the circumstances.

What other sins did he have to answer for?

"Ha!"

The triumphant laugh of Prince Legolas had the group turning to him again. He tucked the book under his arm and started to walk out a very satisfied smirk in place.

"This is not going to end well," Strider informed his friend sagely.

"For her," the prince responded. "Come, we need to find a spider."

Silence followed the pair as they swept from the room and the doors closed once more.

"Should we be preparing for a funeral," Fili asked quietly. "Because if he gets the kind of spider I think he means, Percia's gonna kill him."

Many chuckled at the proclamation.

"I don't know," Bard murmured slyly, eying the elven king. "I get the feeling there might be wedding bells in the future. If a certain Prince ever realizes what he's actually feeling."

"You're joking!"

"On the contrary," one of Thranduil's advisors spoke up, a small curl to his lips showing his amusement. "His majesty's courtship with his wife occurred in a _very_ similar fashion. Lord Bard may not be too far off the mark."

The Dwarves and Men turned to the Elf king only to receive a raised brow in response, daring them to say anything. His son, Prince Argalad, just snickered quietly beside him remembering all the stories he heard growing up.

Thorin snorted loudly. "I bet your wife had to hit you over the head with a tree branch to make you see sense."

Argalad choked on a laugh, and several of the elves refused to make eye contact with anyone, while Thranduil just glared at the King Under the Mountain.

"Unlike _some_ , I am not nearly so blind to my emotions," he snapped back.

And they were back to snipping and snarling at each other. Fili sighed as he relaxed back into his seat. Clearly there was something their mother forgot to mention. Though this would explain the extreme lecture she gave Kili about his treatment of females and having casual relations. Even he could admit Kili deserved it. He really had been too immature in the way he handled the end of their relations, not even discussing it with Percia. But that was up to him to fix. Fili just needed to apologize and thank the girl who had saved his life. Maybe he and Reyna should take a small trip…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The power of Tooks

Of all the families in the Shire, Percia had to admit she enjoyed the Tooks the most. That being said she could only handle them in regulated amounts. Thankfully Bilbo was only half Took and his Baggins' side managed to balance out some of the wilder tendencies, for the most part. Get him irritated with you and he could certainly pull out the Took temperament.

Still the majority of the Tooks were fun loving and very welcoming of anyone, even a strange girl from a completely different world. They didn't whisper about how weird things were, or abnormal. Instead they reveled in oddities and were the first to visit them every time they returned to the Shire from one trip or another. Bilbo's magnificent story telling abilities also had a hand in that.

The Tooks were the opposite of the Baggins. It was funny to watch them whenever the two clans came together for any reason, more often than not a festival for the whole Shire. The Baggins were a mix of Aphrodite, Athena and Demeter's cabins, while the Tooks reminded her greatly of the Hermes, Apollo and Ares' cabins. They could be quite blood thirsty when they wanted. Poor Bilbo often ended up having to mediate between the most extreme of the cousins, though a few more tolerable ones helped, like Drogo. Granted the poor boy had married a _Brandybuck_ , so clearly he had barely any more sense than Bungo had. At least he wasn't as bad as Bilbo; he'd gone on an _adventure_. Queue the dramatic music and flashes of lightening.

Honestly the Baggins were definitely this world's drama queens.

But back to the Tooks, or more specifically her favorite pair, Fredwick and Georgian Took. Two of the biggest trouble makers in the entire Shire, though Merry and Pippin were working hard to immolate and eventually surpass them. Sadly the two faunts didn't have the advantage of being identical twins. That's right, completely alike down to their curly red hair and sly grins. Thank the gods the Stoles were still back in her world. She shuddered to think of the damage those two could have done with Fili and Kili, but with Fred and George, the very universe would tremble.

So then why were they her favorites?

"Come on Bilbo," Fred encouraged from next to his cousin, pushing another mug forward.

"You totally got him by the short hairs," George cheered on his other side.

Because they were some of the few Hobbits that could get Bilbo to relax and have some real fun.

Currently they were helping their cousin engage in a drinking contest at the Green Dragon with one of the locals of Hobbiton. They had come for the large Market held every spring in the center of town. This was a time for Hobbits all around the Shire to get together, trade wares, gossip and eat as much as possible. Also they could drink as much as possible, as demonstrated by the contest. Normally Bilbo was too… uptight to allow himself to get dragged into such shenanigans, but Fred and George had a true gift. Plus, there was nothing that could really ruin his reputation any more than his _adventure_ had. Not that he truly lost much standing, the fact he allowed Lobelia to keep Bag End, mainly because she had faunts and he did not, had brought public opinion back in his favor.

She let her eyes sweep over the room. Every table was full of Hobbits eating, drinking and having a good time. It was a nice reminder of all the good things that happened in the world. After all the bad she'd seen in both, she could use the reminder. Sipping her own ale she allowed the slightly sweet liquid to sit on her tongue for just a moment before swallowing it down. Sometimes she wondered what drinking would be like in her world. Of all the rules she _had_ broken, drinking underage had not been one of them. Ah well.

A loud thump to her left alerted her to Bilbo's opponent giving up by way of passing out. Poor fellow should have known he'd not be able to beat Bilbo in a drinking contest. Seriously, her Hobbit had hollow legs when it came to beer. Elvish wine too, now that she thought of it. The look on Elrond's face when Bilbo finished off two carafes of wine with no effort or effect the last time they stopped in Rivendell was hilarious!

Cheers were ringing through the room as Fred and George hoisted up Bilbo, the uncontested champion for the _third_ year running. Of course his red cheeks and even redder ears told of the hangover he'd have the next morning, but that's life. The rather silly grin on his face made any consequences for this night of indulgence worth it.

"Those boys of mine, causing such trouble," a matronly voice said from the newly vacated seat next to her.

"At least it's not a bad kind of trouble," Percia offered, nodding in greeting to Molly Took, the mother of the twins.

The smaller Hobbit was well rounded, like most of her kind, with white curls, streaked with a vibrant red that must have been her true color when she was younger. Her eyes were warm and full of love, but she'd be the first to pull out a wooden spoon and whack you if you crossed her. Most Hobbit mothers were, having to corral a large number of rambunctious kids taught one to wield authority easily.

"They would if they could," she murmured rolling her eyes. "I keep expecting one day for them to follow you and Bilbo on one of your… trips."

Percia hid a smile in her drink well aware the two most certainly would if they could escape from their mother's eye long enough. Funnily enough the two were already five years into their majority, but their mother was not handling their new adulthood well. Probably because they chose not to marry and settle down just yet.

"If they did I'd keep them safe as best I could," she promised. "But something tells me they're not quite ready to see what's out there. I think they love the Shire too much for that."

"As they should," Molly huffed, though Percia could tell she wasn't truly miffed at the idea, just worried. Vaguely she wondered if her mother ever worried about her like this, before dismissing it completely. No need to drag up those wounds.

"They need to start looking for a lass to marry and start a family with," Molly continued on.

Percia bit back the sigh that wanted to come out. Every year this topic came up without fail. First someone would mention their children, then they'd mention marriage, and inevitably they'd ask her about her thoughts on marriage. The really brave matrons, usually the widowed, would ask her about Bilbo's thoughts on the subject.

"I was never happier than with my husband. Finding love is the perfect way to live one's life," she prattled on. Percia simply sipped her drink in an effort to hide her grimace. "Now I know Bilbo has chosen to be the eternal bachelor, but what about you my dear? You're so young? Surely you've met some men you might consider settling down with?"

If they were in her world? Maybe. But here, in the ultimate male dominated society, think again. She had plenty of male friends that she enjoyed spending time with on occasion when she was traveling. But there was no one that held her affection currently.

And why the sudden flash of Legolas' face came to mind she did not know. The twat irritated her to no end. Every time they ran into each other he just had to find some way to 'best' her. The time at Beorn's with the spider was certainly memorable. He was lucky to get away with his life for that stunt, if not all of his hair. In fact she had hung that braid up as a trophy on her wall. Bilbo thought it a bit callus, however she was very proud of that victory, thank you very much!

"You're thinking about a young man right now aren't you," Molly practically squealed in delight.

Percia startled out of her thoughts, eyes wide. "What? No. I mean, yeah, but not like _that_. I mean, he's annoying and juvenile and completely stuck up! I'd rather punch him than kiss him, the arrogant pounce!"

The more she denied the larger Molly's smile got. It reminded her of Aphrodite and some of her scheming with her love life. In a word, scary.

Molly chuckled and patted her shoulder. "Sometimes my dear that is a precursor to love. Why I remember when Jameson Proudfoot tried to first court Lily Brandybuck. That boy teased the poor girl for years, but she gave as good as she got. Now they are happily married with quite a brood of little ones."

"Somehow I doubt that will happen to me," Percia remarked dryly, trying to keep her tone somewhat polite.

"You never know my dear," she encouraged kindly. "Though you might want to consider it. You're of the race of Man after all, and your life spans are short like ours. Don't waste the time you have." Patting her hands once more the matron hobbled off to another table, no doubt to gossip with some of the other women.

Percia frowned in thought. It was true she was of the race of Man and they only had so long to live. A century at best, though in this world it seemed a miracle to hit eighty. In her world she would still be considered young. Here she might as well be a spinster since she didn't get hitched and pop out kids by the time she was twenty, if not earlier.

However, she didn't feel the race of time like she used to. Maybe it was because she no longer had a prophecy hanging over her. Maybe it was from living with Bilbo, who'd barely aged these past years. Or maybe dealing with Rangers and Elves on a semi-regular basis had skewed her thinking. With the Dunedine being so long lived, almost as long as Dwarves, and the Elves being immortal it just never crossed her mind.

Actually she was surprised she hadn't showed more visible signs of aging. With the life she lived now, it would seem more realistic for her to have more wear and tear, especially with her time in the sun. Probably the good genes from her father's side showing through.

Shaking her head she downed the last of her drink. She didn't need to think about this. She was perfectly happy without a love life; considering her 'stellar' dating in the past, she was likely better off alone.

Once more Legolas popped into her mind, which brought another frown. Clearly she needed more beer.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Delivering Letters

Gimli sighed happily as he reached the familiar road he'd been searching for in the Shire. Many might joke about their king getting lost in the land of Hobbits, but he could completely understand given how much it resembled a rabbit's warren. Perhaps Percia was correct about Hobbits having some kind of relation to rabbits.

He nodded to those he passed, most returning the gesture. According to Bilbo most Hobbits were exceedingly polite if a bit distant when strangers came through, unless they were Sackville-Baggins, in which case they were just naturally inhospitable. However, he found that it often depended on the family. The Brandybucks and the Tooks seemed far more welcoming than the rest, and Percia had agreed with him.

It was strange how well he felt he knew the two, having only met them once and exchanging a few letters since. He'd made sure that no one but him Mam and Lady Dis knew of the correspondence. The original Company was being punished by Lady Dis and the other matrons for their treatment of the Hobbit. Or at least they had been. The Lady finally gave in to the pouting of her sons, and the railings of their king. It was difficult not too once they had learned about Percia still being in Middle Earth and about Bilbo having not received any of their letters. They still did not know he had lost his home. Gimli was not sure if he wanted to see their reactions to such news.

In any case, he'd been charged with carrying letters to Bilbo and Percia by Lady Dis. He'd been getting a bit restless in Erebor, wanting to see a bit more of the world. As he was not hindered by duties like his cousins, this was the perfect opportunity. Besides, the Shire was a wonderful stop before he continued on to the Blue Mountains to deliver missives to those still governing that colony.

"Well, well, well," a voice caught his attention causing him to halt in his steps. "You're quite a ways from home, Master Dwarf. What could possibly bring you to our humble town?"

He turned, barely suppressing a smile at the sight of Percia, her eyes bright with mischief. "What can I say? I miss the hospitality of Mr. Baggins, he is a wonderful conversationalist."

Percia raised a brow allowing a smile to curve her lips. "And his famous butter biscuits have nothing to do with it?"

"Only everything."

The two burst out into laughter, Percia pulling Gimli into a one-armed hug. He was slightly surprised, but welcomed it none-the-less.

"If we hurry we can get some fresh out of the oven," she informed him with a conspiratorial wink. "He threw me out earlier so he could bake in peace. I've learned how to time it just right so I get back when the last batch is almost done. And he always saves the butter biscuits for last!"

"Well then lead the way lass," Gimli ordered jovially. "We've got some biscuits to confiscate!"

The two made their way to the small smial Bilbo and Percia shared, trading a bit of small talk about the weather and recent travels. He proudly informed her that he had taken out a small patrol of Orcs on his own, when crossing the Misty Mountains.

When they reached the familiar door Percia just barged right in, pulling the dwarf behind her. "Bilbo! I'm back and I brought a guest!"

"It had better not be any of my Took cousins," the Hobbit yelled back from somewhere in the home. "I'm still trying to get the stains out of the carpet! And stop hollering like an uncouth heathen!"

Percia shot him a smirk clearly amused by the Hobbits hypocritical response. "No he's not a Took, but your carpets might still be in danger."

"What?" This time the voice came from much closer and Gimli watched as Bilbo came around the corner, wiping his hands on a towel, dressed in a flour-covered apron. He stopped short upon seeing the Dwarf before a wide grin broke over his features. "Gimli! So good to see you lad! Come in, come in!"

"It's good to see you as well Master Bilbo," Gimli greeted in reply.

"Oh none of that Master business," the Hobbit scolded gently. "You're a friend. Just Bilbo is fine! Now come along, I just finished a bit of baking and it'll only take me a moment to prepare some tea."

Percia passed him, throwing him thumbs up and a big grin. Once he had put his traveling items and his axe to the side he joined them, making very sure to leave his boots by the door. His mam would have his head if he trailed mud through a host's home. Unlike his cousins, he had learned to use his manners.

It was very short order that had them sitting around the dining room table with a plate of biscuits and a pot of tea. While not often one for tea, Gimli found it rather nice after his long journey. Something about having tea with Bilbo was relaxing.

"So what brings you to this side of the Misty Mountains," Bilbo asked politely. "I'd have thought Gloin would keep you sequestered to the mountain for years to come. He seems quite protective of you and your mother."

"Oh aye, he tried," Gimli stated wryly. "However, I am one of the few with little duties in Erebor and the king needed someone to go to the Ered Luin to discuss some political matters. I was also getting a bit of cabin fever staying in one place. I guess you could say I developed a bit of wandering feet."

"Once you get the taste for adventure it never goes away," Percia piped in happily, throwing a saucy wink at the Hobbit. "Right Bilbo?"

Bilbo snorted. "If it wasn't for you and your own wandering feet, I likely wouldn't have left the Shire as often as we have."

"And think of all the things you'd have missed out on," she argued cheekily. "You're welcome!"

Gimli chuckled while Bilbo merely rolled his eyes, clearly used to her antics. It was interesting for him to observe them now. At the first meeting he had only had the descriptions from the letters received from the Company, which were not as detailed as they could be, plus they only mentioned Percia in passing, focusing more on Bilbo. The first visit, though enjoyable, didn't quite give him enough time to truly gauge the pair. Now though, after meeting them, and speaking to the others in person to learn more about the two, as well as trading letters he could honestly say he knew the two as well as he could. His opinions and perspective had certainly changed with the growing friendship. In fact he'd not given his cousin Thorin more than polite words for nearly a month after arriving at Erebor and even his father had received some stern words from him. Most of the Company had received disapproving looks for a good week or two, and Kili, well he felt a bit justified in the black eye he'd given his older cousin. Whether he'd found his One or not, he'd no right to treat Percia as he had at the end. While he knew the girl had forgiven his cousin some time ago, he still felt the other Dwarf could use the reminder.

At first the second prince had been very confused as to Gimli's behavior towards him, given he'd only glared at the rest of the Company. Surely Bilbo hadn't been more cross with the youth than Thorin? But upon learning from Fili and Balin that Percia had not been able to go home, then confronting Gimli to verify, he'd gotten the message. In fact all of them had realized why the party, who had traveled to see the Hobbit, had been angrier than anticipated. Well, for the most part. They decided to leave it up to Bilbo to inform the group about losing his home in the process of saving theirs.

Speaking of the Company.

"I did stop by for another reason," Gimli announced calmly. He gathered the carrier bag he had brought with him on this journey. "I was instructed to bring these to you, since the last attempts at communication failed to reach you."

Both Percia and Bilbo looked shocked at the amount of letters that poured out onto the table.

"There are more for Bilbo because they included the ones that had been returned unopened," Gimli advised them. "Though upon learning of Percia's continued residency they wanted to write you as well."

Percia frowned in confusion. "How did they know I didn't go home? I told Gandalf I didn't want anyone to know for fear they would think it was their fault."

"Yes well…" Gimli tried to hide the chuckles that broke out with a cough. "It seems during the annual meeting between the kings a certain woodland prince let it slip that he was 'battling a god-spawn female'. King Bard remembered you and asked for clarification. It was confirmed to all that you now reside here with Bilbo."

"Ugh! That stupid, annoying, pointy-eared dork," Percia growled, her arms folded petulantly across her chest. "It just figures he'd spill the beans!"

"Spill the beans," Gimli asked confused.

"It means to let information out," Bilbo explained quietly as they watched Percia rant about the Elven prince. "Apparently it's a common saying from her world. You get used to the strange sayings after a time."

The Hobbit managed to calm Percia by stuffing another biscuit in her mouth, at least to stop the rather creative threats that came pouring out.

"Now I believe we need to sort these," he stated waving at the pile of letters. Percia huffed but acquiesced to his demand and started sorting them into piles. Gimli decided to let them handle it on their own as they had a good system going. Indeed, it took them next to no time to get the letters sorted; Bilbo's definitely larger than Percia's pile.

Neither quite seemed to know where to start, so Bilbo just gathered his up. "I'll put these in my study for later. Is there anything in particular you want for dinner Gimli. I can't imagine you'd have many choices on the road."

Gimli didn't mind the change in subject and respected their wishes to read the letters in private. He would also be more than happy to take any replies they had back to the mountain, even if said reply was a smack to the face.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Thorin's letter

Bilbo wished Gimli and Percia good night, shooing them out of the kitchen as he finished cleaning up. He smiled softly as he heard their laughter drifting down the hall. Gloin had raised a very fine son in his humble opinion. Or perhaps he should say Ms. Kami knew how to keep her male-folk in line.

He puttered around in the kitchen for at least half an hour longer, even though there really wasn't much for him to do. Really he was just delaying the inevitable.

"This is ridiculous," he huffed to himself, throwing the dishtowel back in the tub. "Hobbit up and just read the letters Bilbo Baggins! You've faced worse than some words on paper!"

With a determined stride he marched to his study ready to face whatever his Dwarrow had written. Or so he thought. Once he looked at the large stack of letters he found that his courage was depleting fast. It practically vanished when he stared at the very top letter, the elegant script with sharp edges painfully familiar. He could no longer count the times he pulled out the contract to stare at Thorin's signature.

Part of him felt elated that Thorin had written to him, but another was afraid of the accusations that might lie within. His hand hovered over the parchment unsure.

"Oh bother it," the Hobbit grumbled, grabbing the stack. "I am a Baggins and a Took! I can do this!"

Staring hard at the very top letter he couldn't quite get his hand to open the seal.

"…I'll just sort them first."

It may have been cowardly but Bilbo didn't particularly care. It wasn't as if anyone could call him on it in the privacy of his study. Slowly but surely he divided the letters into thirteen little piles. As he did so he noted a very disturbing, to him at least, pattern.

While he certainly had a lot from the group, many looking old and worn, having been sent years ago according to Gimli, Thorin's was the only solitary letter of the bunch. His heart plummeted at the thought of what that meant. So he did what any self-respecting Hobbit would do. He put that one aside to read last.

However, the parchment could always be seen out of the corner of his eye, and remained ever present in the front of his mind despite his concentration on the other letters. They at least brought him some comfort. They were filled with apologies and well wishes, questions about his current status and information about their own lives. In all they were proof that the Dwarrow he called friends still thought of him as such and brought much needed peace to his heart.

Folding up the last epic letter from Ori, who had been waxing poetic on the contents of Erebor's library, he finally turned to the last letter.

Heart pounding he reached for the parchment, slowly breaking open the seal as if afraid it would attack him. With trepidation he read on.

"Dear Bil

Dear Burg

Master Baggins,

I, Thorin, Son of Thrain, Son of Thror, King Under the Mountain, wish to formally rescind your banishment from Erebor. This had been done years previous, however it is my understanding you were not informed of such. Therefore, I am entrusting this letter with young Gimli to verify it has reached your person.

Myself and Durin's Folk would like to formally extend our thanks to you for your participation in the reclamation of our home. As per the contract you earned one fourteenth of the treasure. As you gave forfeited that portion to the Men of Dale and the pointy-eared bas Elves of Mirkwood, we have honored your agreement and delivered payment onto them.

I would also like to apologize for trying to ki, attempting to th, my part in our disagreement prior to the battle. I was not myself, as you pointed out many times, and can only hope you will forgi understand that my actions were not done in my right mind. It is no excuse, simply an explanation.

I wish to convey my sincerest

I cannot tell you how sor

I want to

I apologize and hope that you will not hold my actions against the rest of the Company.

Sincerely,

Thorin, Son of Thrain, Son of Thror

King of Erebor"

Bilbo blinked. Then blinked again.

He read through the letter twice more to be sure of what he was reading. Nope, the words were exactly as he first noted. A deep frown drew down his lips as the Hobbit shook in indignation and righteous fury.

"That pompous prat!"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Bilbo's Response

Thorin sat in his office staring out of the window strategically set to allow him to view Dale and the valley between their kingdoms. He could vaguely make out a line of travelers moving to and from each city, most of them traders. The sky was a clear blue, and some of the vegetation was finally coming back to the land now that Smaug had been gone nearly seven years. There was still quite a bit to do to get the land fully recovered, but they had a start.

Many Dwarrow had come back to Erebor to make their home, some who had lived here once upon a time, but most who had only heard stories from their family. A few even thought they'd get their position and standing back, as if the years in exile and their refusal to help those of their kind who were suffering never happened.

As if Thorin would allow that. He knew each and every Dwarf that had suffered with his people and he would only appoint those to the courts who he believed deserved the position. The old windbags of the past would have to look elsewhere for their meal tickets.

Still the kingdom had prospered slowly but surely. His heirs were doing well here, both of them settling into their roles as princes finally. He had despaired for years that they would never mature, both having been so wild and free growing up in the Blue Mountains. Balin had just reminded him of his own shenanigans in his youth.

The other members of the Company had found their own niches as well. Ori had worked for Balin, his Head Counselor, as a royal scribe and managing the Library. Dori had opened his own textile shop that seemed to be doing well and Nori had easily filled the role of his spymaster. Not that he'd trust any other Dwarf with the position, no matter what Dwalin said. Then again, his Head of the Guard still held a grudge against the redheaded spy for all the times he slipped his leash in the past. Thought Dis swore it was unresolved feelings on Dwalin's part. He chose to ignore that.

Bofur had become Head of the Mining Guild, working hard to insure the mines were safe and not over extended. Thorin had even put a decree in place that made sure such an amassing of wealth did not occur again least they tempt another calamity to their doorstep. Bombur had become Head of the Kitchens, the large Dwarf excelling at the position with flare, while Bifur continued with toy making earning quite the following of children from Dale as well as Erebor.

Oin had taken his place in the Halls of Healing as the Chief Healer, taking time to train up some of the younger generation. Gloin of course took charge of the treasury and finances, making sure that the kingdom ran smoothly and that their trade with other kingdoms was fair on both sides.

Thinking of his red-haired cousin he immediately wondered when his son, Gimli, would return. It should be soon given the route he took. More importantly he wondered how his visit with Bilbo went. Would the Hobbit accept his apologies? Not that he thought the letter had adequately expressed how sorry he was for the whole incident. After what he did he felt he couldn't address Bilbo more personally, he didn't deserve it. So instead he tried to keep it as professional as possible to not add insult to the injuries already inflicted. If he was lucky, Bilbo would at least accept an acquaintance with him.

A knock on the door broke him from his melancholy thoughts.

"Enter."

The doors opened to let in the very Dwarf he'd been thinking of, and it took everything Thorin had not to accost him for news about Bilbo.

"Gimli," he greeted. "I trust your journey went well?"

"That it did." Thorin wasn't sure he liked the gleam in his younger cousin's eye. True it didn't have the disapproval the Dwarf had served him with upon his first arrival to the mountain with his mother, but it definitely did not bode well for him. "The Lords in the Blue Mountains are as full of hot air as ever. I have several missives from them, though the more annoying ones I might have 'accidently' dropped along the way."

"Much appreciated," Thorin rumbled in approval. He waited for more but Gimli seemed to want him to actually ask. Sigh. He was learning far too much from his mother and Dis. "And how was your visit with Master Baggins and Ms. Percia?"

The young Dwarf grinned broadly, with a slight hint of wicked delight. Not good. "It was excellent. Got to enjoy some of Bilbo's famous biscuits. He also asked me to deliver some missives to the Company. In fact I have yours here."

Before he even realized it Thorin was out of his chair and grasping the letter Gimli had only just held out. He stared down at the clear loopy script that was clearly from Bilbo's hand.

With a slight trembling in his fingers he broke the seal and stared at the words etched out on the parchment.

"Thorin Oakenshield,

Pompous Prat Under the Mountain

First and foremost I humbly acknowledge the rescission of my banishment from Erebor.

Secondly, I am pleased Durin's Folk have been able to return to their rightful home and prosper. It is my understanding that you and the Company, along with their families are doing well and that pleases me to no end.

Thirdly, thank you for making sure that Bard and Thranduil received the portion of the treasure I EARNED and GIFTED them with to SAVE YOUR SORRY HIDES!

Finally, what kind of an apology was that? Even though I have forgiven you years ago an actual heartfelt apology would have been nice. I have received more sincere apologies from Lobelia Sackville-Baggins and believe me I was sure Mordor had frozen over at that point!

Are you still so angry with me about that blasted stone as to treat me like some superficial lord? I didn't take it to spite you Thorin, I took it to try and make you see sense, especially after you refused my NUMBEROUS attempts to get you back to yourself. Had I not you lot would have had to face down not one but TWO armies of Orcs without the assistance of Men or Elves. And despite what you thick headed, obstinate louts think, you cannot win against such numbers from sheer stubbornness. Granted I had not known about the Orcs when I made the deal, but my argument stands. Your lives were worth far more to me than any amount of gold or pretty baubles to let you waste them in a pointless war.

For the record I am well aware you were not the only one spoiling for a fight. Thranduil did much to cause this altercation as you did. Bard however did not; so do not even think of blaming him.

But if you cannot find it in yourself to truly forgive me for my actions, as I have forgiven yours, then I will simply accept the fact you are alive and well in your blasted mountain.

I hope your beard gets tangled as it grows.

Humbly,

Bilbo Baggins

Hobbit of the Shire"

Thorin stared at the letter eyes wide in disbelief as he read it over and over. His hands started to shake in his rage and he noted another piece of parchment, which had been hidden in the first one, falling to the floor. Picking it up, he tore it open in a fit of pique.

"Thorin,

I read the letter you sent Bilbo. I can honestly say I now understand where Kili gets it.

In the words of women everywhere…

You're an idiot.

Hugs and Kisses xoxoxo

Percia"

This one had knocked the wind from his sails slightly, a pout firmly set in place as he went over the letters again. Indignant fury coursed through his veins. How could Bilbo think he was being insincere? He had written to the Hobbit as if he were another king! He had kept his letter polite and respectful!

Storming over to his desk he pulled out more parchment and his quill. He'd show that blasted Hobbit!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Kili's letter to Percia

Percia had gone through all of the letters from the Company, including a rather long-winded overly serious one from Thorin. It seemed as soon as one had a crown on their head they turned into some sort of pompous namby-pamby politician. Really, she'd respect him more if he just got to the point and said what he meant. She might have also taken a glimpse at the letter he wrote Bilbo, which only solidified her position on the new 'King Under the Mountain'. More like idiot in her opinion. It only justified the note she slipped in with Bilbo's reply.

At least the others had been direct and honest in their writing. Well, most of them. It appeared the youngest prince had taken after his uncle instead of his mother when it came to writing those he 'wronged' in some fashion. Not that she had held the whole 'oh look I found a new love interest let's completely forget about the girl I had been shagging and pursue the other like a little puppy' incident against him. Okay, she had quite a few negative feelings once she got over the initial hurt and truth be told she could have made his life way more complicated at the time instead of stepping aside like she had. That just wasn't her way. Really holding grudges was all Nico, and probably the majority of the Ares' cabin but whatever.

The point was she had no intention to make him suffer any further, and if Gimli was to be believed, and several of the others, Kili had gotten his just deserts from everyone else. According to Fili the lecture Lady Dis had subjected the lad too was of epic proportions. He had kindly included a few of the more 'colorful' portions in his letter. Percia appreciated the thought, and the new repertoire of words at her disposal. Mental note, never get Lady Dis mad at you.

Anyway, she hadn't planned to strike at Kili in any fashion, having forgiven him years ago. Until she read his letter…

"Percia Jackson,

Daughter of Po'sydon,

Blessed Healer,

I, Kili, son of Dis, daughter of Thrain, wish to offer my most sincere thanks and apologies to your person.

First, my thanks for your companionship throughout the quest, and in your healing of my person, as well as my kin after the battle. Without your efforts I know I would not be alive to enjoy the reward of our hard work in reclaiming Erebor. Even more so, without you I would have lost my brother, which would have been far worse than going to Mandos' Halls all together. You have my deepest gratitude.

Secondly, I must apologize for the way I ended our relations time together. I can only tell you that when a Dwarf finds their One all else fall to the wayside in light of that connection. It is hard for those who do not have Ones to understand the thrall we Dwarrow fall under when we find ours. It has been pointed out negligent of me to ignore my deplorable behavior for so long, especially given the sacrifices you have made on behalf of my kin and myself. I hope you have not lingered in solitude in expectations of something more between us. Please know that I hold the memories of our time together dear, but I am now fully committed to my One, and will forever be hers.

May Mahal bless your days.

Kili

Prince Under the Mountain"

Even reading it a third time didn't change the tone or the meaning she gleaned from it in the first go around. Something told her Kili wasn't trying to be an ass and he was simply trying to write the way a prince should. However, he certainly came off as one and Percia was not going to let a letter like this go.

Truthfully the fool was lucky he had not written this drivel years ago when the wound was so fresh and she hadn't fully forgiven him. Otherwise she'd probably storm the mountain just to take him out. Now she would let her words do the work for her. After living with Bilbo she had quite a few of them.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Percia's letter to Kili

Kili looked up when Fili slipped into their shared office. Though he did not have nearly as many duties as his brother he still had more paper work than he liked. Running a kingdom was far harder than he imagined when he was a child. The only good thing to come of it was having his family close, as well as his One by his side.

Even that had been a hard road given the relations between Dwarrow and Elves. The line of Durin had a long hatred of Elves, but even the staunchest Dwarrow would not come between a Dwarf and his One. Even if that One was an Elf. Thankfully his Uncle had come around not too long after the battle, and his closet friends and family welcomed Tauriel easily enough. His biggest worry had been his mother, knowing her own past with Elves.

He'd been right to worry. Dis was especially not pleased with her youngest son. However, it was not for the reason he originally thought. His mother had not cared who or what his One was (Orcs not included of course) but she had cared that he had engaged in relations with a female prior to finding his One and then acted as if said relations had never happened. That was a big lapse in honor in regard to himself and the female he had 'taken up' with. His ears still rung with the lecture she had laid on him that day.

He could admit he had been in the wrong. No, neither Percia nor he had given any promises, however he had owed it to his friend to at least explain his sudden change of heart. Instead he had taken the coward's way out and just pushed any thoughts of her aside, treating her no better than one would a whore. In truth he'd forgotten about her until well after the battle and rumors about the magical woman who had healed so many of the wounded had reached his ears. Tauriel had confirmed it, and her healing Kili, bringing him back from death to be with his One. Something he wasn't sure he deserved but was ever so thankful for in any case.

By the time he had fully regained his strength, Percia was gone. He, and everyone else, had assumed she had traveled back to her own world. As such he knew he would never have a chance to apologize for the way he acted. Only that was not the case, as they had learned not from Dis or any who had visited with Bilbo and Percia, but from Legolas, Prince of the Woodland Realm.

The new information certainly put some of the treatment he had received from his kin, the female variety in specific, in cold perspective.

"Gimli's back," Fili interrupted his thoughts waving a piece of parchment at him. "He's brought replies."

"Oh," Kili responded blandly suddenly not too thrilled. He wanted to hear from Bilbo, he missed their burglar. It was Percia's reply he was dreading. "How is Mr. Boggins?"

Fili flashed him a sharp grin, well aware of his baby brother's attempt to avoid the inevitable. "Depends on who you ask. I'm sure to all but Thorin he is quite well. Uncle…well… he seemed rather put out by his letter, though he refuses to let anyone else read it. I'm sure Nori will nick it at some point so we can all see."

"No doubt," Kili muttered absently, eyes locked on the parchment Fili placed in front of him. "Is that from Bilbo?"

"Nope," his brother announced happily, if a bit wickedly. "That letter I gave to your One. You will likely need it later. This one is from Percia." At the barely visible flinch Fili chuckled. "You'd best just get it over with. Percia is a very forgiving soul. Unless you wrote something ridiculous…" He paused when he saw the strange look flitting across his brother's face. "Oh, Kili you didn't…"

"I didn't know what to write! Everything I tried sounded corny. So I tried to be Princely and diplomatic," he argued. "Like Uncle."

Fili groaned dropping his head into his hands. "Oh Mahal, you'll be lucky if she doesn't ride to the mountain to destroy us if you emulated Uncle!"

"It wasn't that bad," he protested, albeit uneasily.

"Then read the letter," Fili challenged, arms crossed as he stared down his sibling.

"Fine," Kili snapped, ripping the parchment open and taking in the sharp script within.

"Kili,

Prince Under the Mountain,

In regard to healing yourself and your kin you are welcome. I would never let my friends suffer, even if they REALLY deserved it, when I had the opportunity to help them.

As to your apology…

What in Hades was that? Are you trying to be a sanctimonious ass like your uncle? Or does it just come naturally to you now? I UNDERSTOOD what had happened the moment you turned into a giant sap for the Elf. I do not have to have a One to understand such THRALLS. And no, I am not 'lingering in solitude in the expectation of something more between us'. That ship sailed the moment you acted like I barely existed, your highness. And I didn't sacrifice anything for you or your kin. My decision to stay here had nothing to do with the line of Durin so you can stuff it!

I had forgiven you years ago for you treating me like a two bit whore, whose services you were done with. I could forget that in light of your letter but frankly I don't have the energy to spare on you when I have enough irritating males in my life now. So instead I will supply you with the same words I gave your uncle.

You are an idiot.

Sincerely,

Percia Jackson

Daughter of Poseidon

Hero of Olympus

Princess of the Seas

PS. I hope your One hits you so hard upside the head you finally gain some sense."

Silence lingered in the room for several moments before Kili finally broke it.

"Fili?"

"Yeah?"

"Remind me never to emulate Uncle again."

"Will do little brother."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Thorin's letter 2

There was a raven sitting on his windowsill.

Why was there a raven on his windowsill?

"Could be the letter it's got tied to its foot," Percia pointed out blithely as she continued eating her breakfast, in turn alerting Bilbo that he had in fact spoken his thoughts aloud.

"Yes, thank you," he muttered dryly. "I was simply confused as to why a raven was delivering letters when they never have before."

"King wanted it to come directly to you," the raven answered, much to the surprise (delight in Percia's case) of the two. "Since you hadn't gotten them before. Went to Bag End first. Don't like the Hobbit lass there."

"Join the club," Percia informed him cheerfully, ignoring the look Bilbo threw her.

Sighing, the Hobbit turned back to the feathered messenger. "Yes, terribly sorry about Lobelia. She's not the…nicest of Hobbits. Can I offer you some water or something to eat?"

"Meat?" The question came in an almost tentative manner considering how brazen the bird had been prior.

"Of course, do come in," Bilbo directed, ever the polite Hobbit. Percia was already slipping into the pantry to gather some food. Bilbo filled a deep bowl with some water and liberated the letter from the raven as the girl came out.

"Not sure what you like, so I got a bit of everything," she informed the bird placing a large platter with various meats in front of it. "Hope it's okay, Master Raven."

"Call me Skor," the bird informed her hopping over to the platter. "And this is wonderful, thank you."

While Percia continued to question and entertain their new guest Bilbo eyed the letter addressed to him. Looked like Thorin had responded to his letter.

Not really thrilled with the thought, Bilbo still opened it preparing for whatever that fool of a Dwarf had to say.

"Bilbo Baggins

Constant Annoyance Under the Hill

What do you mean what kind of an apology was that?! I treated you better than I treat most actual royals when writing to them! Excuse me for attempting to treat a hero of Erebor with honor and dignity! Not all of us can write as flowery as you. But since you clearly cannot read properly I will say it plainly.

I am sorry.

There, are you happy?

Had I not forgiven you for taking the Arkenstone I wouldn't have lifted your banishment. Though I still hold contention to you taking THAT as your portion of the treasure. Surely you could have used something else besides the heirloom of my house to negotiate with?

And for the record, had those blasted Orcs not shown up we Dwarrow would have decimated those poncy tree-shaggers and Bard's paltry forces once Dain had arrived. It was merely bad luck Azog and his ill-spawned son attacked us.

Furthermore I had every right to spoil for a fight with Thranduil! He threw us in is DUNGEON for no reason but that he wanted some sparkly rocks he was denied years ago! Not to mention that he offered NO help to my people when fleeing Smaug the first time. So really he deserved to have his prissy hair mussed!

No, I do not blame Bard. Of the three of us, I do agree he was the only one acting out of pure desire to help his people. Still, he didn't have to bring an army of Elves to my doorstep.

To your other concerns, my people are doing very well here and thrive every day. Many are well aware we owe this to you and Percia. I also would like to thank you for caring enough about myse the Company to risk even my wrath to save us. Also thank you for your kindness towards my sister and kin. You had every right to be angry with us and never deal with Dwarrow again. Instead you welcomed them into your home, though I still do not know how you were not getting the letters we sent and Dis is remaining stubbornly silent on the matter. Are you sure you did not simply ignore them?

In any case I am trusting Skor with all your letters from now on. You will not be able to hide from him.

May your tomatoes wither in the sun,

Thorin Oakenshield

King Under the Mountain"

"Well I never," Bilbo huffed indignantly. "That ninny!"

He stomped out of the kitchen towards his study preparing to write back to the 'Great Pillock Under the Mountain'.

Percia and Skor watched him go, neither wishing to incur the Hobbit's wrath by gaining his attention.

"Something tells me you're going to get a lot of air time, Skor," Percia muttered to the raven, earning a caw of agreement.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Bilbo's letter 2

Dis watched Thorin work diligently through the latest reports. Though they had done much to repair the mountain and even Dale, the fields still needed work. Dwarrow were not used to farming and knew precious little about it, except maybe pipe weed, which was easy enough. The men of Dale had long forgotten how to sow crops of the nature needed to feed both kingdoms, like they had in the past. The few fields they had were only producing the bare minimum. To date both kingdoms had relied on trade for more food. However, Dis and Thorin both knew this needed to change.

"You could ask Bilbo for help," she finally stated alerting her brother to her presence. "Hobbit's are known for their ability to grow things. In fact I remember the Shire being extremely wealthy in crops."

"Since you're so friendly with him, maybe you should ask," he muttered back petulantly.

Dis barely refrained from rolling her eyes. Honestly, her brother sounded like a toddler that'd had his toy taken away.

"Besides," he continued in a sour tone. "Apparently I am a 'pompous prat'."

"Well he has you there," she agreed, not bothering to hide the smirk that twisted her lips when her brother glared at her. "But, you ARE trying to make amends are you not?"

Thorin didn't answer, but the set to his shoulders told Dis all she needed to know. She sighed heavily. "I swear, you and Kili both are fools. Thank Mahal Fili takes after his father."

Thorin moved to respond but was interrupted by Skor soring into the room coming to rest on the perch Thorin kept on his desk. The king looked at the raven, slightly surprised he had returned so soon, and with another letter.

Ripping the letter open he began to read.

"Thorin

King Prat Under the Mountain,

I do not write in a 'flowery' manner you ninny! I happen to write with politeness and proper grammar. I also do not need to be treated any better than the 'royals' you deal with! I prefer to be treated as a friend, for I would like to still consider you such.

I am happy for your apology and am well aware you would not have rescinded my banishment had you not forgiven me in some sense. Though truthfully I figured it had more to do with the others than your full forgiveness in the matter.

In regard to that blasted stone. The only reason I took it is because it was the only portion of the treasure you truly cared about. As such, I determined it would be the best thing to help break you from the strange hold the treasure had over you. I also remembered well the stories Balin told me of Erebor before it fell. He mentioned more than once that the gold sickness had not come about until AFTER the stone had been found. Perhaps part of me felt it did more ill to your line than you Dwarrow know. In any case I took it, I traded it for you lives and now it is over and done with.

I won't even touch the subject of Thranduil or Elves any further with you.

Of course I treated your sister with respect! Just because we had our differences does not mean I would turn away any guest to my home. I am a proper gentle Hobbit, thank you very much! If I was not, your lot would have been tossed out long before you even found Bag End! I probably should have for all the damage those rascals caused. Not that I had to deal with it in the end.

I most certainly did not ignore any letters sent my way! I never received them, end of story.

Still I am glad Erebor is thriving. You worked very hard to reclaim your home and deserve some happiness.

My tomatoes are doing wonderfully, by the way. Best in the Shire.

May you drop your ale,

Bilbo Baggins

Gentle Hobbit of the Shire"

Thorin felt his eyebrow twitch slightly. Of all the frustrating creatures he had ever come across.

Dis watched as her brother pulled out more parchment and a quill preparing to write back. She would definitely need to snag the letters sent by Mr. Baggins. Anything that had her brother in such a snit was bound to be amusing. At least the two were writing to one another. Perhaps they would even get to the point of admitting the feelings they still clearly held for each other.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Another Series of Letters

Bilbo,

Ridiculously Sensitive Hobbit of the Shire,

I wasn't saying you didn't treat them with respect! I was thanking you for it! Nor was I implying that you wouldn't simply that you had every right not to. Try reading more carefully and stop inferring meanings in my words!

As for the Company, you had a least a month's warning of our arrival. Surely you were aware of what you were getting into inviting a group of Dwarrow into your home. Though Dwalin did say you seemed surprised to see us. So perhaps we were a day earlier than expected. But it would have been a poor host indeed to turn us out after accepting in advance to house us. Not to mention the fact we FIXED everything before we left! So there!

Your point about the Arkenstone is a sound one. I will have to think on it some more.

You had better not defend that blasted Elf! While I admit, grudgingly that there is a peace, agreement between us to remain civil, I would love nothing more than to shave the overly arrogant fool bald.

I hate to ask but I am afraid we need the expertise of your people. The ground around Erebor and Dale has yet to be properly cultivated. Dwarrow are not known for farming and the Men of Dale seem unable to do more than a few minor plots. If you would be amiable we would appreciate any assistance you could give us.

The rest of the Company is well, as is my sister. She demands I continue to 'mend' our friendship, which would be easier if you didn't constantly question my wording you infuriating Hobbit! Fili and Kili also wish to pass on their greetings. Soon we shall add another member to the royal family, as Fili has begot an heir with his One. There are many bets as to what gender the child will be, though we all know it will be a boy.

I truly hope the child takes more after his mother, as his father and uncle were right terrors in their youth. I cannot begin to tell you the number of times I found some manner of gooey material in my boots or fish in my bed from those rascals. I had thought they had grown up, since settling with their Ones. However recently they pulled a rather childish prank on Bain, the Prince of Dale, covering him in honey and flower. Thankfully Bard found it humorous and war was not declared, at least officially. I have a feeling the Prince is plotting revenge. Should be interesting to see what he will do.

No doubt you have gotten the better deal with Percia. At least she seems to only point her mischief at the youngest Elf Prince.

I will have to take your word on your tomatoes as they were gone by the time I arrived at your home.

I hope you spill your inkwell.

Thorin Oakenshield

In Your Service

XOXOXO

Thorin,

Frustratingly Confounded Dwarf of Erebor,

First off, congratulations on the pending arrival. I am sure SHE will be a lovely addition to the family. I hope Fili and Reyna are blessed with many more. The poor boy mentioned his worry over being responsible for a young one, but given the care he showed his brother and with the support of his family I know he will do wonderfully. If SHE should turn out to have a bit of a mischievous streak, well, consider it pay back for all the tomfoolery Fili pulled.

As for lucking out. Do not let her innocent demeanor fool you. Percia may target Legolas more often than not, but she has pulled her fair share of shenanigans here in the Shire. Just last week she and some of the faunts let loose a crate full of toads into the market place, then proceeded to liberate several sweets in the mayhem.

For your information I am a wonderful host for housing a gaggle of Dwarrow with NO notice whatsoever. I was never told of your coming at any time, let alone a month before. Where ever did you get that notion? Had I agreed to have your party beforehand, I would have triple checked the date and made sure a feast was available. As it stood, Dwalin was my first notice of any visitors and he proceeded to eat MY dinner! Then when I tried to ask them why they had come to my smial, they ignored me and proceeded to pillage my pantry. Thank goodness Bag End had a fairly large pantry to feed you all. While I agree the plumbing was put to rights, there was still mud tread all in the carpets!

Granted, I didn't end up having to deal with that as I dropped everything that morning to run off with you lot. And given what occurred in my absence, I supposed I should thank you for making it a bit more difficult for my cousin.

In any case, I was the picture of a good host. So there!

If you ever stop by this way I will be sure to treat you to a meal with my PRIZE winning tomatoes. It would be a crime not to.

May your hammer fall on your foot.

Bilbo,

Your Friend

PS. I have enclosed notes from Hamfast Gamgee the best farmer in the Shire. It should help with the planning of larger crops, irrigation and what crops do well in what soil. I have spoken to my Uncle, the Thain, about sending some seedlings and other farming needs. I will let you know what he decides.

XOXOXO

Bilbo,

The Most Stubborn Hobbit in all of Arda,

Thank you and Master Gamgee for the notes. They were quite helpful and King Bard is very pleased with the progress they have allowed his people to make in the fields.

What do you mean no notice? Gandalf told us a month in advance that you had already agreed to be our burglar. Of course the fact you changed your mind upon meeting us and reading the contract had many of us rather cross with you. Though I admit, it makes far more sense that you were hearing it all for the first time given your reaction.

I suppose it is a good thing Bag End has large coffers, though I was unable to sample its bounty due to the ridiculous way you Hobbits have built your roads. Worse than a rabbit warren!

And what do you mean made it harder for your cousin? Did one of your family keep your home for you while you were gone? If you truly did run after us the following morning after having no notice of our arrival then I cannot imagine you had the time to make such arrangements.

Of course the plumbing was put to rights. We Dwarrow are not only great at crafting but in our engineering ability as well.

What is a Thain? Obviously a relation as you called him your uncle, but what is his position in the hierarchy of the Shire? For you to have to speak to him about sending us supplies indicates it is very high… Is he your king? You're related to the KING of the Hobbits! Will he even think to assist us after we absconded with you? Will I need to make reparations with him as well?

You confounded Hobbit! Why didn't you tell us you were royalty?! Do you know the ramifications this will cause!

I hope your quill brakes!

Thorin,

Ever at your service.

XOXOXO

Thorin,

Absurdly Nonsensical Dwarf of the mountain,

Not. A. King. My uncle simply holds a position of a mediator in the Shire. He's in charge of making sure any disputes unable to be handled by the local magistrate or the mayors is heard and properly decided upon. He also has the ability to call upon our Bounders (the Hobbit version of Rangers) in the event we ever need to protect the Shire from outsiders. Though that has only happened in very rare occasions. The Mayors of Michael Delving and Buckland handle most of it. Though Uncle is the one we go to when the Shire as a whole deals with outsides, but that is simply because the Tooks are more likely to deal with outsiders than any other family in the Shire. So he is not a King, the very notion is just silly.

You are very welcome for the notes. Hamfast has said if there are any questions to send them to me and he will answer them for you. My uncle has also agreed to send some seeds that tend to do well in the mountain climates, along with instructions on how to plant them. I believe there are some Rangers headed that way that he is trusting with them. Do be polite when you meet them, they are trusted allies of the Shire.

Of course GANDALF told you a month ahead. The old conjurer obviously lied to you! I swear, wizards and their games. The first time I had seen Gandalf before the company's eventful arrival was that morning. Before that I had not seen Gandalf since I was a tween, just after the Fell Winter. Even then it wasn't for long. Silly wizard, always up to something!

No, I did not entrust my home Bag End to any cousins. However, being gone for over a year with no notice is highly unusual in the Shire. One of my more… disagreeable cousins pushed the topic and managed to get me declared dead, thus taking over Bag End as her new home. I didn't have the heart to take it back upon my return. As I told Dis, Lobelia has children where I do not and… well I needed a change.

Percia and I now live in Buckland, in a rather nice little Smial. Considering we travel much more than I ever did before we really don't need so much space. It's also far easier to clean when she drags in all sorts of dirt and grime. Worse than a faunt that one. Remember that prank involving the frogs? Well she tried to bring them all home with her, claiming since she was a princess of the seas and all water creatures were apart of the sea, they were her 'subjects' and she had to 'provide' for them. Honestly! As if I'd let my home be overrun by a bunch of amphibians!

Hopefully you don't have to put of with this level of ridiculousness! Then again, perhaps you deserve it!

May Kili give you more grey hairs!

Bilbo,

Ever yours

XOXOXO

Bilbo,

Clearly Delusional Hobbit

That is exactly what a king does. They delegate the smaller problems but handle everything else, especially diplomacy with other kingdoms or peoples. Before you argue further, who was Thain before your cousin? I bet it was his father. And who will be Thain after him? A son perhaps?

Ergo, King.

I will be sure to send him a letter separately to thank him for his generosity in sending us supplies and perhaps suggest a beneficial trading agreement. You mentioned your people often have to go to Bree for farming tools. Perhaps the Dwarves of the Blue mountains can be of more assistance. Our works tend to last far longer than that of Men. Before you start scolding me, I believe I have every right to be proud of the work my people produce.

Part of me cannot believe that Gandalf did such a thing, yet another part of me finds it completely typical of the wizard. This knowledge certainly puts our first meeting in a new light.

Now on to far more important things.

What do you mean Bag End is no longer yours?! Do you mean to tell me your cousin was so odious that she actually forced the magistrate there to declare you dead, then had the gal to continue to live there despite your return?! How dare she! Does she not understand that you are hailed a hero, not just here in Erebor but in Dale and even Mirkwood? Say the word and you will have your home back post haste! I could even get that pounce Thranduil to join in this endeavor as he is inexplicably fond of you.

What is it with you and making friends with Elves? Honestly, you could be friends with anyone, but you constantly chose them.

In any case, I cannot in good conscience allow such a farce to continue. After all you sacrificed for our sakes, our home, to lose yours…

….

Dis has informed me that she has already spoken to you about this matter and you will not be swayed. As such I am not allowed to do anything, since it is fully your decision. Why she thinks she has any right to….

In any case I will leave it be. For now…

Should you wish to reclaim your rightful home just give the word and you will have an army at you call.

As for shenanigans, I wish Fili and Kili had done something as tame as trying to acquire amphibian subjects. One time they talked all of the younger Dwarrow into revolting in Ered Luin in an effort to take over the kingdom so they could make a law that cookies and other sweets were to be the staple meals and all vegetables in any form were to be banned permanently. The sad thing is they almost pulled it off. They had, wisely, chosen to launch their campaign when Dis and many of the mothers were gone for a meeting of Dwarrowdams. Thankfully we were able to contain them before the women found out.

I know you are likely laughing, but I assure you it was quite the fiasco.

I hope Percia continues to drive you to frustration,

Thorin,

Humbly yours.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Interlude of Winter

"Alright troops," Percia called out in a clear strong voice. "This is the day we've been training for."

She paced back and forth in front of a line of tiny Hobbits, all looking at her with large adoring eyes.

"Those Tweens think that we aren't a threat simply because we're smaller than them," she continued on. "But I say they are underestimating us! What we lack in height we make up in numbers!"

The little ones cheered, Merry and Pippin the loudest of the bunch, as they preferred.

"Now, does everyone have the proper armor?"

Tiny hands lifted up to show they were properly mittened or gloved. A few she had to adjust, along with hats and scarves.

"And do you all have your ammo?"

Small buckets filled with pre-made snowballs were pointed at excitedly.

"Prune, Falco, you two ready to make more if necessary?"

Both of them nodded excitedly, their rosy cheeks barely visible for all the scarves their mothers had wrapped them in.

"Sam, how are our defensive positions?"

"Ready Miss Percia," he replied, leaning against his shovel. "Got them just the height you wanted."

"Excellent!" A few of the other faunts patted the boy on the back in thanks. "Alright then! We are ready to face the Tweens in the annual snowball fight! Remember, watch out for your fellow faunts and we shall win the day! Let's go!"

The children all cheered before scattering to their designated places behind strategically placed snow mounds. Percia was up front, keeping an eye on the 'enemy', who seemed to be more focused on talking with each other than preparing for the battle. Teenage hormones just ruin things. Oh well, it would be their gain in the end.

Discretely checking on her troops she nodded to see them all in position. Giving the signal, the first shots were away and the great battle began.

Xxx

Bilbo turned the page of his book calmly as he enjoyed the warmth of the fire. This year's winter had been colder than expected, though still far warmer than the Fell Winter. It hadn't snowed as much either. Though there was still enough to allow the children out to play in it.

The thought had him glancing at the clock. Percia had been gone a few hours now, which meant she'd probably be dragging in any minute. With a sigh he closed his book, after marking his place, and hauled himself out of his very comfortable sitting chair. After all it was close to tea time and she'd likely be dragging guests behind her.

Once the kettle was on he took the time to make a plateful of scones and biscuits. He placed those on the table and finished pulling out some cups just as the front door slammed open. Honestly, that girl just refused to remember simple manners.

"Uncle Bilbo," Frodo's slightly shrill voice interrupted his thoughts. Turning, he barely braced himself as the faunt crashed into his legs. Bilbo smiled down at the familiar curly hair, noting he was getting much taller. Wouldn't be long before the lad was entering his Tween years.

"Frodo my boy," he greeted happily, ruffling the wild curls. "Did you have fun today?"

"It was amazing! Our team defeated the Tweens! I even managed to get cousin Ludo right in the nose," the child babbled excitedly.

"Did you? Well, you'll be a right champ at conkers then," he chuckled.

"No doubt about that," Percia informed as she finally made it to the kitchen. Her hair was in its usual braid, though still a mess. Her cheeks were bright red from the cold and her clothes were damp despite the layers she had worn out earlier. "This one's got amazing aim. Old Apollo would snatch him right up!"

Frodo beamed at her while Bilbo just chuckled.

"Well, tea is almost ready so why don't you two rascals slip into something a bit warmer and come join me?"

Immediately the two dashed towards Percia's room so she could change and Frodo could get his spare set of clothes that he kept there for his visits. It seemed silly now how in the past Bilbo always coveted his peace and quiet. Really he didn't think he could enjoy life as much if not for the noise.

A loud crash interrupted his musings.

"What was that," he yelled out in worry.

"Nothing." Both youngsters answered simultaneously.

Bilbo rolled his eyes in disbelief, yet a smile still stretched across his lips. Today was a good day.

XOXOXO

Note: this story will likely take a hiatus, but I will be adding chapters to the follow up story: Percia and the One Ring.


End file.
